Autobiografia
by Hina's
Summary: Se os olhos escondem alguma tristeza e a vida segue por seguir. Se a alma está quebrada em mil e as lágrimas ferem as pálpebras. Se os gritos morrem na garganta, não há mais nada que possa salvar dois corações a não ser um puro e verdadeiro amor. 5x2 Au
1. Chapter 1

**Autobiografia**

5x2

_Au - Drama Romantico_

_GW_

* * *

O centro da cidade de Chicago era extremamente movimentado como qualquer centro de metrópole.

Da janela de um prédio residencial um oriental olhava para a pista confusa lá em baixo.

Ele suspirou pela enésima vez naquela tarde fechando com força a pesada cortina vinho, deixando a sala um ambiente escuro. Passou os dedos finos pelos cabelos negros e escorridos se sentando ao sofá de couro. Mais uma vez suspirou pegando os manuscritos sobre a mesa de vidro que estava no meio da sala. Acomodando-se melhor ao sofá estreitou as vistas para melhor se concentrar nos escritos, mas naquela tarde estava longe de conseguir escrever alguma coisa. Desistindo terminantemente ele jogou os papeis sobre a mesa novamente.

-Autobiografia de Chang Wufei. – Ele leu para si mesmo o título naqueles papeis.

Era bobagem tentar continuar a escrever.

-Eu preciso mesmo é de uma bebida forte. – Ele falou consigo novamente indo para a cozinha. Ali parou olhando para o azulejo bege, como se tivesse mais alguém ali, porem o cômodo estava vazio. – O que foi? Eu preciso relaxar. - Abriu os braços gesticulando suavemente como se realmente se dirigisse a algum ser imaginário. – Esse aqui parece bom. – Comentou pegando a garrafa de vinho tinto que preferia tomar sempre fresco. – Aceita? Ah... Esqueci que você não bebe, mas eu bebo. E já disse, não me olhe assim. – Ele falou animado. Entornando o líquido carmesim em uma taça suspirou. – A quem estou enganando? Não há mais ninguém aqui.

Em silêncio ele seguiu para seu quarto onde seu computador estava ligado. O quarto de Wufei era conservado em extrema limpeza e organização, as cortinas sempre de tecidos pesados e cores fechadas impediam que o local se tornasse iluminado. Apenas a luz vinda do computador tornava o quarto daquele jovem algum mais claro, na verdade há alguns anos o micro era a coisa que iluminava a vida daquele rapaz.

-Você parece ter sido a única coisa que sobrou. – Ele sorriu melancólico falando com o micro. –Mas, o que é isso? – Alguma coisa piscava na barra de tarefas. Ele havia deixado o _Conector World_, CW, ligado, era um programa de conversa on-line, atualmente o meio mais usado por Chang para se comunicar com as pessoas.

Abrindo a tela do programa ele respondeu ao chamado.

_(Quem está ai?) – _Ele digitou

_(Até que fim decidiu deixar de me ignorar.) – _Foi a resposta em letras azuis fortes.

_(Eu conheço você?) – _Wufei digitou em resposta.

_(Monstro! Me esqueceu?) – _A pessoa misteriosa respondeu.

_(Nossa... eu não lembro mesmo. Peço desculpas... )– _Wufei se ajeitou na cadeira achando a conversa interessante.

_(kkkkkkkk... Bobo! Te peguei! kkkkkkk) – _A pessoa simulou graça.

_(Quem é?) – _Chang estreitou os olhos.

_(Quer uma pista?) _– A pessoa digitava de forma rápida.

_(Caramba? H ou M?) _– Wufei estava de fato caindo na brincadeira.

_(Nenhum nem outro... hehehehe) – _Alem de misterioso parecia mesmo engraçado, Wufei pensou.

_(Como assim?) – _Agora Wufei não estava entendendo nada.

_(Pense, eu sei que você é esperto. O que está entre ser homem ou mulher?) – _A pergunta piscou de cor rosa na tela de Wufei.

_(Não sei. Acho que só existem dois sexos. Vc é hermafrodita?) – _Chang sorriu.

_(kkkkkkkk... cara! Vc é a comédia viva... Estou me acabando de rir.) – _O amigo oculto escreveu dando uma breve pausa.

Wufei também parou de digitar para poder gargalhar. Ele nem mesmo sabia o motivo da graça, na verdade não era engraçado aquele papo estranho. Ele sequer conhecia aquela pessoa, mas alguma coisa naquela conversa foi estimulante. Talvez Wufei estivesse apenas precisando conversar.

Assim o relógio trabalhou seus ponteiros sem que Wufei reparasse. Quando finalmente se esticou na cadeira e coçou os olhos que ardiam, ele viu que estivera naquele micro por quase seis horas entretido naquela conversa gostosa. E falaram de tantas coisas, de viagens e livros e filmes. Internet, futebol, novelas, animes... Muitos assuntos que Chang nem mesmo sabia que lhe interessava.

Mas era hora de findar aquela conversa. Descobrir que era seu novo amigo e ir para cama.

_(Eu tenho que ir... Amanhã tenho que levantar cedo demais.)_ – Wufei digitou depois de um momento.

_(Eu também tenho que ir.)_ – O amigo respondeu.

_(Mas nem vai me dizer seu nome?)_ – Estava mesmo curioso para saber a pessoa interessante que falava consigo.

_(Bobo... acho que não fará diferença... Mas...)_ – A resposta veio depois de alguns segundos de insegurança.

_(Fala logo, eu estou com sono.)_ – Chang estava curioso demais.

_(Duo Maxwell.) – _Era dado o nome finalmente.

_(Prazer, Duo. Sou Chang Wufei.)_ – Chang respondeu prontamente, como se o nome lhe informado nada quisesse lhe dizer.

_(Arf... Eu sei quem você é...Você quem não sabe quem sou.)_ – Duo respondeu prontamente. Parecia que sabia antecipadamente que o outro não sabia quem era mesmo.

_(Desculpe, Maxwell. Eu realmente não lembro de você.)_ – Wufei falou verdadeiramente. Não lembrava de ninguém com aquele nome.

_(Ta... me rendo. Eu estudo com você. Sou da classe de psicologia..._ )– Aquela frase não fazia sentido. Não havia nenhum Duo Maxwell na sala de aula.

_(Você é da faculdade?_)– Wufei estava surpreso. Ele não lembrava.

_(Eu sou um carinha de óculos fundo de garrafa, que usa uma trança...)_ – Agora devia fazer mais sentido.

_(Merda... porque não disso isso antes? Agora eu sei. Vc é aquele Cdf que senta lá na frente e só tira A. Agora eu sei.)_ – Wufei digitou entusiasmado com a descoberta.

_(Viu porque eu não queria contar quem eu era? Viu como me achou bem mais interessante e divertido quando não sabia quem eu era?)_ – O amigo digitou rápido.

_(Desculpe, Maxwell. Mas eu...)_ – Agora Chang estava mesmo se sentindo mal por não ter lembrado do colega.

_(Esqueça...)_ – Essa resposta pareceu um tanto quanto magoada.

_(Porque me chamou no CW?)_ – Wufei perguntou querendo saber o interesse do _cdf _da sala em lhe acionar pelo programa de conversas.

_(Eu não tenho um parceiro para fazer o trabalho. O professor Hardy disse que tem que ser em dupla. Alguma coisa como trabalhar os inter-relacionamentos... Ahh. Odeio quando eles fazem isso. Bem, mas Hardy me deu seu nome e seu endereço no CW porque você era o único da turma que não tinha um par para o trabalho.)_ – A resposta foi longa dessa vez.

_(Ahh... sim. O trabalho de autobiografia...)_ – Wufei lembrou que havia começado, mas parou na segunda página.

_(Hardy não quer bem uma autobiografia. Ele quer um maldito trabalho onde um colega descreve a biografia do outro, mas ninguém quer fazer um trabalho desses como um cdf chato... por isso eu sobrei. Bem e acho que você não tem escolha. Está intimado.)_ – Outra resposta longa.

_(Bom... ao menos eu vou tirar meu primeiro A na aula do Hardy... kkkk)_ – Wufei tentou aquecer mais aquele clima. Tudo que menos queria era fazer um trabalho em dupla com o garoto cdf da turma, porem parecia não ter escolha. E de fato Duo não soava como alguém chato, ao contrário, era falante e divertido.

_(Bem... estamos combinados então. Amanhã vamos ter Hardy junto depois do almoço. Não se atrase, é o primeiro tempo depois do almoço. Depois dessa aula eu tenho tempo vago, agente podia conversar sobre nossa parceria. O que acha?_ – Foi uma sugestão.

_(Certo. Meu tempo depois também vai ser vago. A professora Sally está resfriada e não vem. Então agente se fala amanhã, Maxwell.)_ – A conversa estava chegando ao fim, mas por algum motivo Wufei sentia-se triste. Era como se de repente tivesse ganhado um amigo que não se importava de gastar quase seis horas conversando com ele, mas agora era como se estivesse retornando a seu estado de silêncio e solidão de sempre.

_(Wufei... só posso pedir mais uma coisa? Além de quase implorar para fazer esse trabalho comigo?)_ – Duo digitou.

_(Claro.)_ – Chang respondeu prontamente. Se pudesse ajudar.

_(Me chama de Duo?) _– Foi o pedido.

_(Certo. Até, Duo.)_ – Wufei não deixou de achar estranho a informalidade, afinal não eram amigos, mas de pronto atendeu o que lhe fora proposto. O chamaria apenas de Duo.

Wufei foi deitar naquela noite bem cansado. Era quase meia noite quando ele olhou para o teto pensando no _CDF_ da classe. Ele sempre vira Duo sentado na primeira fila. Mas lembrava de nunca ver o colega acompanhado, na verdade sempre o via sendo humilhado pelos demais colegas. Apenas não entendia o motivo de Duo sempre aceitar aquela provocação toda.

Lembrava de uma vez, há quase dois meses, em um dos corredores de armários Duo sendo empurrado por um grupinho, lembrava de ver o rapaz tendo a trança longa puxada com força e os óculos pisados pelos outros, todos riam muito, mas Duo nada fez a não ser ficar quieto.

-Porque alguém se sujeitaria a isso? E porque ele sempre me parece meio triste? Não combina com essa pessoa descontraída que conversou comigo durante quase seis horas sem parar. Bem... Talvez protegidas pela tela do computador as pessoas consigam demonstrar o que realmente querem... – Wufei deu de ombros afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Mas seu sono foi confuso. Cheio de sonhos que pareciam esconder algum significado.

Havia um jovem de trança em todos eles... Talvez Wufei ainda não soubesse, mas seu subconsciente já, estava sentindo alguma coisa por aquele rapaz, embora ainda não se conhecessem direito.

* * *

No dia seguinte Chang se moveu na cama macia. Atrás das cortinas já havia um Sol forte que insistia em querer invadir aquele recinto escuro que era o quarto do rapaz. 

Wufei reagiu sonolento, pensando que sempre acordava tão cedo para o primeiro tempo de aula na faculdade que o Sol ainda não tinha ganhado ares, mas naquela manhã parecia diferente. Confuso ele levantou a cabeça verificando o despertador que ficava à sua esquerda na mesinha de cabeceira, mas esse não estava lá. Havia apenas um livro que ele lia de vez em quando, intitulado de _Quando os olhos choram_, mas o despertador, não estava lá.

Confuso olhou para o chão, junto à parede, lá estava o que buscava. Na verdade apenas umas peças do despertador, já que as outras estavam espalhadas um pouco adiante. Justo o antigo despertador de corda e ponteiros de zinco que era lembrança de seu avô, como pudera fazer tal monstruosidade? Sim, porque agora lembrava do barulho lhe incomodando de madrugada e ele no sono atacar o fabricante do barulho o jogando contra a parede.

Naquela manhã já bastante ensolarada Wufei já havia perdido dois tempos de aula, e o que tudo indicava perderia mais algum, afinal ele passaria antes da faculdade numa lojinha específica de peças antigas, talvez seu precioso bem tivesse ainda conserto.

Assim, sempre com muita pressa saiu à rua. As pessoas já seguiam aos montes se batendo em cada esquina. Como odiava aquela cidade caótica, mas a faculdade era importante e tinha que terminá-la. Ele pegou o ônibus na rua principal e após uns quinze minutos desceu andando rápido. Entrou na loja de aparência antiga ouvindo o barulho dos guizos soarem ao movimento da porta e sentindo cheiro de incenso de alecrim que sempre habitava aquele ambiente. Wufei conhecia aquela loja, pois sempre comprava peças ali, um estranho passatempo do chinês era produzir caixinhas de músicas. Aprendera com sua mãe ainda na China.

-Olá, Mandy. – Ele cumprimentou uma senhora que estava atrás do balcão.

-Menino chinês. Faz tempo que não passa por aqui. – A senhora lhe sorriu de forma misteriosa. – Como vai ser avô? – Ela perguntou.

-Eh... Ele vai bem. Mandou uma carta semana passada.– Chang sorriu de volta. O curto dinheiro estava limitando a produção de suas caixinhas.

-Ele é um bom homem. Escute. Já achou aquela pessoa da qual lhe falei? – Ela sorriu ajeitando os cabelos num coque grande no alto da cabeça.

-Olha, Mandy. Sem querer ser chato. Eu tenho minhas próprias crenças e a vidência não está incluída... – Ele tentou eliminar aquele assunto de uma vez por todas.

-Mas eu vi uma moça linda no seu caminho. Aqueles cabelos balançando com o vento... O sorriso. E os olhos... Que olhos. Lembra que saberá quem é a sua moça quando vir os olhos dela? – A senhora sorriu insistente.

-Chega, Mandy, Por favor. A única razão de eu estar em Chicago, são os estudos. Eu não quero saber de nenhuma garota daqui. Ta bem? – Ele falou sério. – Eu apenas queria saber se você pode consertar isso? – O chinês mostrou as peças do que um dia foi um despertador.

-Uau. É legítimo? – Ela sorriu pensativa. –Acho que vou ter que buscar peças fora da cidade. Vai levar um tempo. Talvez tenha que comprar essas peças em Chinatown, o bairro chinês em NY.

-Mandy. Chinatown é onde meu avô vive. Era melhor que eu fosse lá comprar as peças...

-Chinês, mal-agradecido. Eu vou fazer o favor de ir lá comprar a peça e consertar o despertador... – Mandy quase se ofendeu. –Eu acho que você mesmo pode ir a Chinatown e procurar as peças... – Ela se fez cara de difícil.

-Por favor, Mandy. Faça o possível. É uma relíquia para mim. – Wufei insistiu vencido.

-Claro... Mas... – Ela o olhou com seus olhos amarelados e esbugalhados. – Terá que deixar um sinal... E só conserto se levar esse despertador com você. – Ela insistiu.

-Que isso? Eu não tenho tanto dinheiro assim. E além de tudo essa coisa é velha e feminina. – O chinês recriminou olhando o pequeno objeto que lhe era oferecido pela velha. Era um despertador quadrado feito em prata trabalhada com ponteiros decorados e os dígitos romanos salientes. Uma peça que devia custar bem caro.

-Leve. Ou nada feito. – Mandy fez cara de pobre senhora indefesa.

-Maldita cigana caloteira. – Chang resmungou tomando a peça nas mãos. – Quanto custa isso? – Ele a olhou desconfiado.

-Chinês pão Duro. – Ela implicou. – É apenas U$ 100,00. – Sorriu.

-Eu não tenho tudo isso. – Wufei quase jogou o despertador contra a parede com o susto daquele preço.

-Ai... Eu alugo para você por U$ 10,00 por cada quinze dias. – Ela sorriu.

-E ai você fica com o meu durante um ano... Conheço seus truques. – Ele rebateu. Conhecia Mandy há três anos quando veio para a cidade morar naquele apartamento, próximo à faculdade.

-Um trato entre uma velha cigana e um chinês mal educado. – A velha mostrou os dentes pontiagudos e amarelos num sorrido vitorioso. – Eu devolvo seu despertador em um mês. – Ela afirmou.

-Mandy... Não sei se devo confiar em você. – Ele estreitou os olhos.

-Está fechado, chinês pão duro. – Ela terminou o assunto.

Já passavam das 10 horas da manhã quando um Chang Wufei contrariado saiu da loja de Mandy, a cigana. Estava atrasado demais. Muito atrasado por sinal. Ele atravessou a rua correndo, seu ônibus estava parado no ponto.

Foi tudo bem rápido e confuso. Wufei soube que havia sido atropelado quando sentiu a dor do impacto de alguma coisa de aço contra seu corpo e em seguida sentiu seu corpo rolando no asfalto.

O mundo pareceu parar para ele por um breve momento. Um quase relâmpago onde viu sua vida correr ligeira diante de seus olhos, em seguida tudo girou muito confuso e seus olhos perderam o foco. Wufei havia desmaiado ali mesmo no chão, no meio da pista, agora congestionada pelo acidente do rapaz.

O carro havia desenvolvido um potente movimento de frenagem, porem não fora o suficiente para evitar a colisão com o corpo que surgira sem aviso.

-Merda. Eu não acredito. – A porta do carro se abriu fazendo um homem de terno sair assustado. Estava trêmulo. – Deus. Eu não posso ter matado ele. – O homem pediu em voz baixa se aproximando do corpo estirado na pista. Ele sabia que não tivera como evitar, mas não conseguia se livrar da sensação de culpa.

-Ai... Minha perna. – Uns quinze minutos após o acidente, todos ainda esperavam ansiosos pela ambulância, de certo presa em algum engarrafamento. Mas Wufei passou a resmungar, parecendo recobrar a consciência. Mas ele achou melhor continuar no escuro do desmaio, afinal ali não havia a dor insuportável em sua perna esquerda.

-Graças a Deus. – O homem sorriu passando as mãos pelo cabelo arrepiado o desarrumando mais. Ele tinha os olhos azuis turquesa e a pele bronze.

-Cretino barbeiro! Você me atropelou! – Wufei se ergueu sentando-se no afasto.

-Ei... Foi você quem saiu feito um louco na minha frente.

-Mas era o que faltava. Eu sou atropelado e ainda devo ouvir isso. Minha perna está torta, senhor _vítima de trânsito_. – Ele bateu na própria perna indicando que estava quebrada.

-Ohhh... Desculpe-me por não tomar cuidado com um louco suicida que se atravessa na frente de carros inocentes... – O homem quase gritara a última frase, mas parara, passando em um momento de um estado de irritação ao um melancólico. Seus olhos azuis encararam o asfalto.

Wufei também não falou. Alguma coisa naquela frase havia causado nos dois um estranho estado de tristeza. Era como se alguma palavra na frase tivesse tido o poder de Chamá-los para um mundo particular de angústia.

Sim, era isso_. Suicídio_. Era aquela palavra pesada. Afinal o chinês crescera com aquela idéia fixa de tirar de si a chance de continuar a vida, na verdade era como uma fuga para sair daquela vida infeliz que ele sempre sentia ter.

Finalmente a ambulância chegou. Os para-médicos agiram rápidos e logo o chinês estava dentro do veículo sendo removido para o pronto socorro. A sirene pedia passagem pelo trânsito fazendo o percurso até o hospital ser o mais breve possível.

Lá o chinês foi atendido rapidamente. Não havia quebrado a perna. Foi sorte ter apenas torcido o tornozelo, e tido algumas escoriações no corpo devido a queda.

Em uma semana ou duas estaria pisando com firmeza. Ficaria ali só na parte da manhã, e ganharia alta de tarde.

Agora ele estava sentado na maca ainda tentando digerir o susto que levara ao ser acidentado. A vida toda desejou que algo interrompesse sua trajetória e ele fosse livre daquela obrigação de viver, porém quando isso finalmente chegou perto de acontecer ele se assustara. Viu que ainda não queria partir.

Suspirou cansado olhando as pessoas em volta na enfermaria. Pessoas simples, mas em comum tinham sempre alguém ao encalço de seu leito. Quando não uma esposa, ou marido, um filho ou filha. Ele, Chang Wufei estava sempre sozinho. Não importa o que fizesse, ou onde fosse, era sempre sozinho. Isso lhe doía.

A solidão apesar de ser uma constante em sua vida, não lhe era bem vinda. Sempre achou que não combinava com o papel solitário, mas desde cedo ele havia aprendido que na vida a pessoa tinha que interpretar o papel que lhe fosse dado e assim ele ia seguindo.

-Já está de alta. – O mesmo homem que o havia atropelado se aproximou.

-Ah... Quase me mata e ainda vem ver minha cara. – Wufei falou mal-humorado.

-Venha... – O homem nada respondeu. Apenas o ajudou a sentar-se numa cadeira com rodas o levando em silencio pelo corredor.

Wufei se deixou ser direcionado pelo corredor do hospital até parar numa mesa. Estavam na cantina.

-Um suco de laranja pra mim. – O homem pediu a uma garçonete. – E pra você? – Se dirigiu a Chang.

-Também... E traga um daqueles bolos que está ali. – O chinês apontou desinteressado para o balcão indicando a moça o que queria. –E então? Meu quase assassino tem nome? – Ele olhou para o homem a sua frente. Era jovem, talvez pouco mais velho que ele próprio. Vestia um terno elegante.

-Hn. Você consegue ser mais mal-humorado que eu. – Ele sorriu. – Heero Yui. – Se apresentou.

-Ah. Sou Chang Wufei. Sou chinês e você? Acaso é oriental? – Wufei quis saber intrigado com os traço do rapaz a sua frente. Os traços eram exóticos para um oriental, os olhos belos e profundamente azuis. Tão raros.

-Sou, japonês. Meu pai é americano, mas eu nasci lá no Japão numa visita que minha mãe fez à terra natal. Estou em Chicago há seis anos, depois que me formei em administração passei a trabalhar em um escritório no centro.

-Tá... Eu não me lembro de ter pedido sua ficha, cara. Apenas queria saber seu nome e de onde era. – Wufei não fazia por mal, era bem espontâneo aquele seu mau-humor.

-Chang... Eu era como você. Sabe. Bem, na verdade, nunca vou ser um cara sociável, nem ganhar nenhum prêmio de mister simpatia, mas consigo controlar minha vontade de sair por ai quebrando a cara de todo mundo. – Ele comentou enquanto era servido pela garçonete. –Dona, Eu não pedi bolo, apenas ele. – Heero se dirigiu polidamente à moça que o servia.

-É cortesia da casa. Por apenas U$ 4.00 o senhor leva o suco e o bolo. – A moça sorriu.

-Mas eu não quero. Eu só quero o suco, por favor. – Heero a olhou.

-Desculpe, será melhor ficar com o bolo. O senhor vai pagar apenas U$ 4.00 pelo lanche, mas se levar somente o suco vai pagar a mesma quantia. – Ela explicou.

-Jesus Cristo. Eu não quero esse maldito bolo, eu quero apenas um suco de laranja. Por U$ 4.00 eu compro uma dúzia de laranja e faço suco todos os dia da semana. – Ele falou levando aquilo a sério, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

-Deus. Moça. Deixe o bolo, eu como o meu e o dele. – Wufei se impacientou.

-Você não devia ter se metido. Isso é um roubo. –Heero falou.

-Eu sei. Mas você levou muito a sério. E não era você mesmo que falava de mau-humor? – Wufei sorriu petiscando seu bolo.

-O que você faz, Chang? – Heero tentou descontrair a conversa.

-Eu sou estudante de psicologia... Apenas isso. – Ele informou. – Vim morar em Chicago em um apartamento alugado pago pelo meu pai. Ele vive na Austrália, ele é desembargador do governo chinês, por isso vive sempre viajando, mas manda a grana para pagar meus estudos e o apartamento por isso não trabalho. – Chang explicou achando que falara demais. Nunca contava muito de sua vida a ninguém, principalmente a um estranho.

-Legal. Não é bom misturar estudo com trabalho. – Heero comentou. – E sua mãe?

-Mamão morreu muito cedo, Yui. Ainda lá na China. Meu pai e ela se separam quando eu tinha cinco anos e ela ficou bem abalada. Naquela época na nossa região uma mulher sem marido não era bem vista. – Ele falou.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Eu não me importo. – Mentiu. É claro que sentia muito de falar sobre aquilo e na verdade ele quase nunca conversava com ninguém que quando tinha oportunidade abria tudo que sentia.

-Mas ainda assim, não deve ser fácil para você.

-Pode ser. Vim morar com meu avô em Chinatown, em Nova York, o velho me criou. Depois que passei para a faculdade vim para Chicago.

-Parece não gostar muito daqui? Quando se formar vai voltar a Chinatown? – Yui observou.

-Sim. Meu avô ama aquele lugar e eu também. É bom estar cercado de nossa cultura. Sei lá. Aqui eu sinto como se tivesse caído de pára-quedas. – O chinês explicou.

-Seus olhos brilham quando você fala de seu avô e de Chinatown. – Heero falou.

-Eu amo aquele lugar.

-Meus avôs vieram para a América fugindo da guerra, quando saíram do Japão deixando pra trás apenas dor e medo. Acho que como fomos recebidos de braços abertos pela América nós nunca pensamos em voltar para o Japão. E no mais meu pai é daqui... – Heero parou tomando seu suco e achando que já havia falado demais a seu respeito.

-Entendo...

-Chang. Vou levá-lo em casa e ir para o trabalho. – O japonês quis cortar a conversa. Ele nunca falara tanto em uma conversa quanto nesse dia. Estranhamente estava ali se abrindo para o chinês. Seria melhor a fazer para aquela conversa.

-Não se incomode. – Wufei sorriu sem jeito.

-É o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de te atropelar. – Yui também sorriu.

**

* * *

**

À tarde chegara em Chicago. Era sempre rápido demais a passagem da manhã para à tarde.

Duo estava sentando à sombra de uma árvore no jardim principal do campus. Ali ele podia ter uma visão de quem saía ou entrava na faculdade, mas nem sinal de Chang Wufei.

O rapaz de trança o havia esperado na aula do professor Hardy, mas o chinês não comparecera. Duo havia procurado na sala de Wufei, mas não o vira. Assim passara a tarde ali sentado, na vã esperança do colega se lembrar de que haviam combinado um encontro.

-Ele não vem mais. Foi muita bobagem minha achar que um cara como ele ia querer vir me encontrar no tempo vago. No mínimo deve ter sentido vergonha de andar comigo... Ou mesmo esqueceu. Ele nem sabia meu nome. – Duo comentou triste se levantando.

-Olha lá o _quatro olhos_. Ta esperando o que pra ir servir aqueles pratos de lavagens, seu bostinha? – Um rapaz alto de cabelos compridos e loiros se aproximou cercado de um grupinho risonho.

-Zechs. – Duo gemeu sabendo que seria vítima de mais gozação.

-Limpa a boca para falar meu nome, seu lixo. – Zechs sorriu.

-Eu já estou indo, me deixa em paz. – Duo pegou seus livros tentando se livrar do grupo.

-Ei... Olha como fala. – Zechs não suportava o_ cdf_ da turma. Vendo que Duo se afastaria ele de forma cruel e proposital pôs o pé na frente fazendo com que o rapaz fosse ao chão e num azar grande fosse de encontro a uma poça se lama.

A ação arrancou gemidos e gargalhadas arraigadas de todos o que presenciaram a cena.

-Já chega, Zechs. Já mostrou para sua prateia como é forte em mexer com os mais fracos. Agora deixa o garoto e se manda. – Treize era o inspetor do setor de psicologia.

-Ohhh... Vamos que a encrenca chegou. – O loiro saiu com sua turma. Ainda devia respeito a um inspetor, afinal não queria problemas.

-Devia parar de deixá-lo fazer isso com você. – Treize comentou entregando os óculos grossos a Duo.

-Obrigado, senhor. – Duo não o encarou.

-Vai chorar de novo? – O homem o segurou no queixo do menino. –Porque não tenta reagir. Leve Zechs até o conselho de disciplina. – Ele aconselhou.

-Eu não posso. – Duo quase gritou nervoso. – Pelo amor de Deus. Não posso me meter em nenhuma confusão.

-Ahhh...

-Por favor, prometa que não faz nada.

-Duo. Você se sacrifica demais. É o melhor aluno da faculdade, trabalha na lanchonete e ainda tem um comportamento exemplar. Acha mesmo que suporta isso? E até quando?

-Eu não sei. Mas eu preciso muito disso. – O jovem falou com os olhos banhados de lágrimas.

-Faz tanta diferença assim? Ser o melhor? – O inspetor o soltou.

-Não tem haver com isso. O senhor sabe que preciso das notas. A igreja paga minha bolsa aqui, mas exige notas altas e bom comportamento. E eu preciso muito me formar. Quando sair da faculdade vou estar sem a proteção da igreja e vou acabar indo para as ruas se não tiver um diploma. – Ele falava rápido e trêmulo enquanto juntava suas coisas do chão. – Sei como é isso. Já vi muitos garotos que depois dos 18 anos têm que sair do orfanato, eu tive sorte de ganhar a bolsa para a faculdade, não posso desperdiçá-la. – Ele se levantou.

-Eu... Sei. – Treize abaixou a cabeça. Odiava aquela maldita pobreza que subjugava aquele belo jovem àquela vida de sacrifícios.

-Mas, obrigado por se preocupar. Agora eu tenho que ir porque estou bem atrasado para o turno na lanchonete. – Ele sorriu saindo correndo.

-Pobre menino. Mas tem uma força que é admirável. – Treize sorriu.

A vida do jovem chamado Duo Maxwell não era lá muito fácil. Duo não conhecera os pais e muito cedo conhecera o drama da vida nas ruas. Um dia o destino o fez cruzar com o padre que o havia levado para o orfanato onde passara a infância. Quando completou 18 anos tivera que ser mandado embora do orfanato. Porém havia conseguido uma chance num grupo de reabilitação em Chicago. Assim a igreja decidira pagar seus estudos na faculdade, assim Duo conseguira por intermédio do grupo o emprego na lanchonete que lhe proporcionava pagar o aluguel da vaga em que morava e a alimentação e alguns livros mais urgentes. A vida não era das melhores. Ele tinha que tirar as melhores notas para garantir a manutenção da bolsa, bem como ter um comportamento exemplar. Era difícil, ser o melhor na faculdade quando trabalhava na parte da noite e dormia pouco mais que quatro horas de sono, lia constantemente e se esforçava muito para ser o melhor aluno da sala por isso tinha que usar os óculos de grau alto. As roupas eram sempre largas, muitas vezes doadas pela igreja. Mas Duo nunca reclamava, na verdade se sentia privilegiado por ter aquela chance de estudar.

Duo pegou o ônibus que o deixaria na lanchonete. Sentou-se cansado no banco. Lá fora as coisas e pessoas ia ficando para trás como borrões. Ele suspirou infeliz. Wufei não se lembrara do encontro.

**

* * *

**

De volta ao apartamento de Chang a conversa foi bem animada com Heero. O jovem japonês deixara o chinês apenas quando a noite caiu. Mas Chang estava exausto, que nem mesmo se lembrou que existia uma pessoa chamada Duo Maxwell. Assim ele pegou no sono.

**

* * *

**

Não muito longe dali Duo deixava uma bandeja cair sobre um cliente. Seu pensamento estava muito longe. Na verdade estava no chinês que lhe dera o bolo nessa tarde e pela qual mantinha uma secreta paixão.

Desde quando chegou àquela faculdade louco para ser o melhor da classe e honrar a ajuda dada pela igreja e vira aquele garoto de feições chinesas Duo sentira o coração bater mais forte, porem sua missão era mais importante que seus sentimentos. Assim manteve em silencio esse estranho interesse por aquele colega. Mas bastava se aproximar do rapaz para se sentir completamente tomando por algum tipo de desejo que o confundia.

-Merda. Ficou louco? – O homem gritou furioso.

Ahhh, perdão. –Duo quase se lançou aos pés do cliente.

-Vou falar com seu chefe. Você tem que ir para o olho da rua. – O cliente bradou.

-Não! Eu preciso muito. Eu imploro que me perdoe.

-Não se preocupe, senhor. Hoje à noite o senhor e sua bela companheira comem o que quiserem aqui e não pagam nada. É por conta da casa hoje. – Uma moça baixa de cabelos curtos e nefros, com olhos verdes musgos sorriu ao cliente lhe passado um pedido de desculpas.

-Desculpe Hilde. Estou péssimo hoje. – Duo resmungou triste.

-Docinho. Você deve estar estudando demais. Olhe. Como o movimento está fraco hoje você pode ir mais cedo para casa. Mas amanhã eu quero te ver bem melhor. – A moça sorriu. Ela simpatizava muito com Duo e com a situação difícil do menino. Havia dado a oportunidade a Duo na lanchonete a pedido da igreja.

Assim o jovem seguiu de volta para sua vaga. Ele caminhou cabisbaixo. Wufei havia simplesmente ignorado que ele existia e hoje Duo não tinha dinheiro para acessar o micro na lan House da esquina. Assim ele se conformou a ir para casa. Era um velhíssimo prédio escondido em ruas escuras e fétidas daquele bairro próximo do centro. Era como se a decadência habitasse por aquelas partes. Duo passou apressado pelos estreitos becos fedorentos e escuros e finalmente entrou em seu conjugado.

Pequeno e simples, era composto de um quarto que servia como sala e cozinha, um banheiro com uma pequena janela que acessava uma vista turva e caótica.

Naquela noite Duo não teve ânimo para mais nada. Ele estava magoado com o comportamento do colega, queria muito que Wufei tivesse lhe aceito, mas ao contrário fora rejeitado de uma forma cruel e despreocupada.

-Só me resta estudar e esquecer. Eu tenho sempre que esquecer tudo que sinto. Fome, medo, solidão, tristeza... Tudo em prol desse sonho de um dia conseguir me forma. – Ele pensou cansado adormecendo sempre sozinho como a vida havia lhe ensinado.

* * *

continua>>

**

* * *

**

_Se as águas no do mar da vida quiserem te afogar  
__Segura na mão de Deus e vai_

_Se as tristezas dessa vida quiserem te sufocar  
__Segura na mão de Deus e vai_

_Segura na mão de Deus  
__Segura na mão de Deus  
Pois ela... Ela te sustentará_

_Não tema. Segue adiante e não olhes para trás.  
__Segura na mão de Deus e vai_

_Se a jornada é pesada e te cansas a caminhada  
__Segura na mão de Deus e vai_

_Orando, jejuando, confiando e confessando  
__Segura na Mão de Deus e vai  
__Segura na mão de Deus  
Segura na mão de Deus_  
_Pois ela... Ela te sustentará_

_Não temas. Segue adiante e não olhes para trás  
__Segura na mão de Deus e vai_

_O espírito do senhor sempre te revestirá  
__Segura na mão de Deus e vai_

_Jesus Cristo prometeu que jamais te deixará  
__Segura na mão de Deus e vai  
__Segura na mão de Deus  
__Segura na mão de Deus_

_Pois ela... Ela te sustentará  
Não tema. Segue adiante e não olhes para trás  
__Segura na mão de Deus... E vai..._

**

* * *

**

Acho que o melhor de viver é quando em momentos raros conseguimos segurar num galho seco pouco antes de se chocar com o solo, depois de uma queda livre... Porém há muito o que escalar até o plano novamente...

A todos que participam dessa ajuda mútua para eu chegar a superfície novamente.Vai um agradecimento...

_Hina (sempre tentando)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Autobiografia**

**5x2**

_Au - Drama Romantico_

_GW_

* * *

Havia passado uma semana desde que Wufei havia encontrado Heero Yui naquele acidente que os tornara amigos. Desde então Yui freqüentava a casa do chinês, ou mesmo se falavam pela Internet. 

Naquela manhã Chang sentou-se na praça próxima a sua casa. Era um sábado gostoso e estava combinado que Heero o levaria para sua casa para passarem o dia juntos num divertido churrasco que o japonês ia dar.

-Chang! – Heero parou o carro no acostamento. –Vamos! – Ele chamou.

-Vamos com calma, Yui. Eu estou mancando ainda. – Ele sorriu entrando no carro.

-Vamos! Melhore essa cara. Hoje é sábado. – Heero comentou enquanto dirigia.

-Grandes coisas. Odeio sábados. – O chinês deu de ombros e Heero achou divertida a expressão do amigo. Ele soava divertido com aquele sempre característico mau-humor.

- Você me diverte. – Yui sorriu de lado.

-Ah... Então é apenas para isso que eu sirvo? Divertir você? – Wufei soou um tanto quanto magoado. Não combinava com ele aquele tom sentido.

Heero não respondeu. Na verdade achara estranha a declaração do mais novo amigo. Conhecera Chang Wufei, um chinês estudante de psicologia há uma semana atrás, quando o atropelara, tornaram-se amigos. Não os mais íntimos, porem pessoas que se entendiam, que trocavam conversas relaxantes às tardes. Podiam se tornar grandes amigos um dia, mas Yui não sabia se Chang estava levando o relacionamento deles para aquele lado.

Wufei desceu do carro com certa dificuldade. Sua perna ainda estava com talas. Seus olhos negros percorreram a mansão Yui. Escondida no coração de um bairro residencial de luxo, a mansão mantinha traços orientais, os jardins de um verde intenso se perdia de vista. Alguma coisa no clima daquela casa trazia paz e aconchego.

-Nossa. Você vive muito bem. – Wufei comentou impressionado.

-Hoje eu sei que sim. – Yui comentou.

-E teve momento que imaginou não ser assim? Com uma casa dessas... – Entusiasmado o chinês sorriu.

-Uhum. Teve um tempo que nada disso fazia muito sentido. Acho que nada fazia muito sentido.

-Sei como é. – Chang ficou sério e pensativo. Ele sabia que o que era acordar pela manhã e não ter um motivo. Levantando o rosto ele viu grande número dos amigos de Yui reunidos em torno da piscina. Eles sorriam bastante, conversavam descontraídos. Wufei ficou a observá-los. Será que eram realmente felizes como queriam aparentar? Ele não tinha essa resposta.

-Heero. Finalmente trouxe seu amigo. – Um jovem se aproximou do oriental o abraçando delicadamente.

Wufei achou o cumprimento tão íntimo e aquilo o deixou surpreso e mais ainda por ver que Yui aceitara o abraço de bom grado, e um homem como ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que aceitasse uma coisa daquelas.

-Esse é Chang Wufei. – Heero apresentou o rapaz mais alto e forte para o chinês.

-Olá. – O chinês respondeu desconfiado.

-Wufei, Esse é Rathy, meu namorado. – Ele apresentou.

Por um momento Wufei se viu sem fala. Sua voz parecia ter morrido rouca dentro de sua garganta. Podia ter imaginado tantas coisas a respeito de Heero Yui, mas jamais que ele fosse gay assumido.

-Não se preocupe. É normal o espanto. – Rathy estendeu a mão para Wufei. Ele era alto e robusto. Sua pele um tanto quanto bronzeada, até mais que a de Heero, os olhos cor de mel eram grandes e vivos e o sorriso puxado de canto, os cabelos lisos num marrom claro.

-Não estou espantado pelo fato de serem dois homens. É que Yui nunca comentou nada. – Wufei aceitou o cumprimento sem jeito.

-Ele é extremamente reservado. Já eu faço às vezes do falante na relação. Eu não fui sempre um simpático nato, mas tive que aprender a ser por causa do _Hee_, afinal dois _caladões_ juntos não dá certo. – O jovem sorriu arrastando Wufei para sentarem em uma das mesas.

-Chang... Vou ver umas coisas lá dentro. – Heero sorriu. – Mas, lamento por ter deixar com Rathy, ele vai bisbilhotar sua vida em poucos segundos. – Yui saiu os deixando.

-Então? O que faz? – Rathy o olhou com seus olhos grandes de mel.

-Sou estudante.

-Heero me disse que você é chinês e vive aqui sozinho. Seu pai está na Austrália e é diplomata. Seu avô vive em Chinatown, em Nova York.

-É isso.

-Eu tenho profunda admiração pela cultura chinesa. Hee disse que um dia iremos à China. – Ele comentou.

-Você não é americano. –Wufei observou não se sentindo incomodado com o interrogatório nem com o jeito intenso que o jovem moreno lhe olhava.

-Sou indiano. – Ele sorriu. –Ahhh... A mesma história de sempre. Meus pais vieram da Índia para a América em busca de dias melhores.

-Conseguiram? – Chang o olhou estando agora envolvido na conversa.

-Não sei. Acho que ainda estamos conseguindo.

-O que você faz? – Perguntou ao indiano.

-Sou professor de história, uma família de professores humildes. – Ele sorriu.

Wufei também sorriu. Era incrível, mas o namorado de Yui era muito interessante. Era bonito, mas algo nele era extremamente interessante. Será que pela primeira vez na vida estava Wufei aberto a novas amizades? Eles conversaram bastante e o chinês se divertiu aos bocados.

Sentado agora sozinho tomando uma bebida Wufei olhava as pessoas em sua volta. Elas sorriam, conversavam, mas poucos estavam realmente felizes...

-Parece um homem muito observador. – Rathy sorriu se aproximando. – O que está chamando tanto a sua atenção? – O indiano quis saber.

-Os olhos. – Wufei respondeu de pronto. – Os olhos dessas pessoas escondem uma tristeza que não sei de onde vem...

-Ahhh... Todos nós temos dores e feridas que na maior parte do tempo preferimos que fiquem bem guardadas. – Ele comentou.

-Como se conheceram? Você e Heero.

-Eu... Tive uma crise nervosa quando perdi meus pais num acidente de carro. Acabei surtando. – Indiano abaixou os olhos.

-Sim.

-Fui internado quando tentei cortar os pulsos. Daí quando achei que estava no fundo do poço conheci o Yui. O coitado estava assustado. Havia tido uma discussão de trânsito e acabara obrigado a passar uma semana numa clínica de repouso. Um erro nas fichas o trocou de quarto. Daí ele veio parar no meu quarto, por isso estava assustado. Ele era apenas um cara nervoso e veio parar ao lado de um suicida. – Rathy parou para tomar ar. Ele falava demais.

-Nossa... –Wufei sorriu achando estranho o modo como aquilo começara.

-Não foi muito romântico. Mas acho que conseguimos superar. – Ele comentou. –Wufei. Por mais difícil que seja, apenas saiba que tudo na vida passa. Eu consegui deixar a fase ruim para trás quando descobri que ela podia ser deixada para trás. – Ele sorriu deixando o chinês sozinho.

**

* * *

**

Naquela tarde após um animado churrasco Wufei voltara para casa sozinho, embora Heero tivesse insistido horrores para trazê-lo em casa. Mas quando Chang Wufei cismava com algo ninguém no mundo conseguia convencê-lo do contrário, e ele, naquela tarde cismara que voltaria para casa sozinho.

Estava precisando desse momento para si mesmo. Ele havia experimentado uma reunião gostosa, mas agora caminhava vazio, como se o sorridente Wufei no churrasco de Yui tivesse sido apenas um personagem, um oco boneco sorridente.

Em casa ele se largou na cama, olhou para a tela do micro sempre ligado, mas não viu sinal de chamadas no CW. Na verdade esperava por Duo. Há uma semana o garoto não entrava no programa e por algum motivo Chang sentia falta da conversa.

-Duo Maxwell. – Ele suspirou sem entender direito o que estava sentindo.

Sempre fora tão sozinho, de repente encontrara um amigo diferente como Heero Yui, durante a maravilhosa semana que se encontraram para sentar em mesas e tomarem bebidas conversando sobre seus problemas, o chinês chegou a achar que Yui era um homem pela qual poderia se apaixonar, mas hoje vira que o novo amigo já tinha alguém e um certo ciúme se instalou em seu peito. Talvez não fosse ciúme, quem sabe não era somente inveja?

-Inveja. É terrível dizer isso, mas eu tive inveja do relacionamento deles. Será que algum dia vou conseguir sentir isso? – Ele se perguntou em voz alta. Levou a mão ao bolso direito da calça jeans e retirou um cartão, que lhe fora entregue por Rathy. – Grupo de terapia Distímica.- Ele leu em voz alta.

**

* * *

**

Enquanto isso nas ruelas de um bairro decadente Duo caminhava apressado. Estava quase chegando à lanchonete quando foi puxado por mãos fortes para um dos becos.

-Até que fim. Eu te achei. – Um homem sorriu o jogando contra outros que sorriram. Duo parecia tão pequenino e frágil nas mãos daqueles homens.

-O que? – Duo se equilibrou vendo o homem que lhe puxara.

-Quer dizer que tem a mente fraca? Eu mudei tanto assim? – O homem se aproximou expondo seus dentes amarelos e maltratados. Os olhos eram escuros e sem brilho.

-Você? – Duo gemeu trêmulo.

-Ahhh... Sou eu mesmo. – O homem sustentou um sorriso doentio fazendo seu rosto macilento se curvar de forma horrenda. –Brad. – Ele se apresentou.

-O que quer? – Duo se encolheu.

Brad era um ex-morador do orfanato. Havia sido expulso pouco antes de completar os 18 anos. O garoto era considerado um caso perdido pelos responsáveis da instituição, afinal sua infância havia sido manchada por furtos e crimes.

Após a expulsão do orfanato o jovem delinqüente ganhara as ruas. Vivendo pela própria sorte do destino.

-Estou tendo que me esconder por ai. Fui pego ano passado, fiquei na jaula um tempo, mas subornei uns guardas, e aqui estou eu.

-O que quer? – Duo o olhou assustado.

-É o seguinte, eu to precisando de uma grana e você vai me ajudar. – O homem o encurralou ajudado pelos outros que totalizam quatro. – Eu quero aquele castiçal de ouro. Aquele lá da igreja. – Ele sorriu com escárnio.

-Não... – Duo gemeu sendo prensado contra o corpo daqueles homens que se aproveitavam para lhe tocar o corpo de forma nojenta.

-Não tem escolha. Soube que está com uma bolsa patrocinada pela igreja na faculdade. Você acha que continuarão a sustentar seu sonho de se formar se soubesse quem você é? Sei lá. Um prostituto infante que corrompeu um sacristão. – Brad sorriu vitorioso. –Seu passado te condena, gracinha.

Maxwell ficou em choque. De novo aquela maldita lembrança. Como era terrível.

Sua beleza era algo bem incomum e isso o levava a muitas confusões.

Certa vez, quando ainda era bem jovem acabara caindo na proteção de um sacristão. O homem lhe agradava com doces e enfeites, Duo era tão inocente com apenas 7 anos que nunca desconfiou de nada.

Uma noite, acabara na cama desse homem, forçado a fazer uma coisa que não queria.

Graças a Deus aquelas lembranças haviam se escondido dentro de si, e embora a dor que sentia, não tinha uma visão nítida do que aconteceu. Lembrava apenas de ser molestado por aquele homem muitas vezes. Não tivera culpa. Era jovem demais, e quando dera por si estava sendo usado pelo sacristão. Envergonhado demais, ele tentara suicídio cortando os próprios pulsos numa noite de chuva quando tinha 8 anos.

O caso fora abafado pelo padre atual que acabara descobrindo o envolvimento do sacristão com um dos menores do orfanato. Duo passara alguns meses no hospital se recuperando quando voltou descobrira que o sacristão, sofrendo pressões da igreja acabara sendo encontrado morto com um tiro na cabeça em seu quarto, se suicidara.

Assim o caso fora terminantemente abafado, apenas os amigos mais próximos sabiam e Brad, acabara dividindo o quarto com Duo, quando o mais jovem voltara do hospital, por isso sabia dessa história sórdida e agora estava usando essa informação para chantagiar o menino.

-Não me olhe assim. – Brad sorriu vendo Duo nas mãos de seus comparsas. – Você não vai fazer nada demais. Apenas vai abrir a porta da igreja na calada da noite, vai certificar que ninguém estará por lá quando entrarmos. – Ele completou.

-Eu não vou fazer isso. – Duo gemeu.

-Vai sim. Agora o soltem! – Brad mandou.

-Mas... Nem uma casquinha? – Um dos amigos se decepcionou.

-Ahhh... Ruy. Olhe para esse menino com carinha de anjo. Ele não é para seu bico. – Brad informou. –Duo. Agora você vai ficar de bico calado, até receber novas ordens minhas. – O rapaz falou o empurrando no chão. –Vamos! – Comandou seus amigos que saíram jogando beijos arraigados e chupões para o jovem no chão.

Agora sozinho no beco o jovem estudante se via perdido e confuso. Literalmente num beco sem saída. Não podia trair a confiança de quem lhe dera uma segunda chance na vida, mas também não podia arriscar ter aquela história de seu passado humilhante sendo exposta e pondo por terra tudo que já havia conseguido até tal momento. Sem alternativas sensatas ele se pos a chorar largado ao chão.

**

* * *

**

Nos dias que seguiram Wufei esteve procurando Duo na Internet, mas não era nunca surpresa o colega não estar. Agora fazia quase duas semanas que o chinês não ia a aula, sua perna ainda estava dolorida, mas nessa manhã era hora de retornar.

Ele se arrumou de forma morosa e cansativa.

Quando finalmente chegou à faculdade teve o desprazer de saber que havia perdido simplesmente todas as matérias durante duas semanas.

-Chang. Achei que tinha desistido. – Um colega o chamou.

-Você tem as matérias? – Wufei perguntou do fundo da sala.

-Esqueça. Os cdfs nunca lhe emprestarão a matéria, e eu nunca copio nada mesmo. – O amigo deu de ombros.

Mas ele parecia ter dado a solução para o déficit de duas semanas de matérias que Wufei estava tendo. Ele tinha apenas que se aproximar de algum cdf e ele sabia muito bem quem seria sua vítima. Duo Maxwell, o melhor aluno do curso, embora fossem de turmas diferentes, tinham os mesmo professores, até dividiam algumas aulas.

-Aposto como consigo as matérias do trançadinho. – Chang sorriu falando baixo para o amigo a seu lado.

-Tá brincando? Aquele que senta lá na frente na aula do Hardy? O que vai fazer? Roubar o caderno dele?

-Idiota. Você não acredita mesmo que eu possa ser amigo de um cdf? – Wufei falou em tom de desafio.

-Claro que não? E no mais ele tem um jeitinho... – O colega de Wufei sorriu de forma irônica. –Tirando aqueles óculos, vestindo umas roupinhas mais na moda, ele bem que podia dar um caldo.

-Você é um doente. O que quer dizer? – O chinês sabia que aquele seu colega levava tudo para aquele lado.

-Tá. Eu duvido que você consiga fazer um cdf se interessar por você? – O jovem sorriu.

-O que? Quer que eu me aproveite do coitado? – Wufei falou com revolta.

-Não seria má idéia. Já pensou um cfd apaixonado por você e lhe ajudando a passar de ano? – Ele sorriu. – Pense nisso, garanhão.

A aula transcorreu sem problemas e na verdade Wufei estava um tanto quanto excitado e ansioso para encontrar o rapaz de trança. Eles nunca haviam travado uma conversa pessoalmente, porém seria interessante.

Assim o chinês praticamente engoliu seu almoço estando livre bem cedo para a próxima aula, era a aula do professor Hardy. Porém o destino pareceu conspirar contra aquele encontro, o professou não havia ido naquele dia e o único tempo que compartilharia com Duo estava cancelado.

Desanimado Chang caminhou para fora do campus. Nem sabia ao certo o motivo, mas estava cabisbaixo, talvez estivesse loucamente fantasiando alguma coisa entre ele e Duo. E como aquele encanto feliz que acontece quando estar pensando muito em uma pessoa, Maxwell estava a sua frente. E Chang o achou lindo. Ali largado de forma distraída sob a sombra de uma arvore. Os óculos de forte grau, a franja escondendo o rosto debruçado sobre um grosso livro em seu colo.

-Olá. – Chang se aproximou sorrindo.

Duo não esperava. Ele estava ali tão entretido com sua leitura.

-Oi. – Sua resposta foi automática, mas quando encarou a pessoa que lhe cumprimentava sua voz sumiu na garganta. Ficou pálido e nervoso. Seu coração parecia ter caído num tornado. Como um sentimento podia brincar dessa forma com os humanos?

-Eu sei que te dei um baita_ bolo_. Mas estava com a perna quebrada. Desculpe. – Ele completou.

Duo o ficou olhando, talvez a mente processando a nova informação. Estava aos poucos eliminando de dentro de si a mágoa que sentiu ao pensar que fora solenemente ignorado pelo colega de classe, mas parecia que tinha um bom motivo para aquilo. E no mais Wufei era aquele tipo de pessoa que Duo não conseguia ficar com raiva durante muito tempo. Aqueles olhos negros e expressivos, os traços delicados do chinês, o sorriso misterioso. Sem dúvidas nunca conseguiria ficar por muito tempo magoado com aquele homem.

-Nossa. – Duo exclamou.

-Fui atropelado.

Wufei tinha um tanto de coisas para a explicar a Duo. Estava devendo há duas semanas por aquela conversa. Nunca haviam se falado pessoalmente. Gastaram a parte da tarde sentados à sombra daquela árvore.

-Então. Temos só uma semana para o trabalho e eu acho esse é um tempo muito curto. – Duo comentou reavaliando a possibilidade de terminarem aquele trabalho.

-Bem... Seria uma boa desculpa para eu te conhecer melhor. – Wufei falou baixo, porem sua voz carregou em algum tipo de perversão.

Duo não teve palavras, ele podia jurar que havia acabado de receber uma cantada.

Chang sentiu Duo corar e ele mesmo ficou sem jeito, não fora bem sua intenção atacar de canalha aproveitar que só pensa em sexo, mas sem saber os motivos de estar com Duo despertava em si uma vontade imensa de agir de forma menos contida.

-Desculpe. Eu estava mesmo interessado no trabalho... – Ele completou.

-Eu sei, não se preocupe. – Duo lhe deu um sorriso confiante.

-Como podia saber?

-Eu fiquei chateado, mas não consigo ficar muito tempo chateado com você. – Ele quase corou desviando os olhos para um ponto longe dos olhos do chinês.

Wufei apenas sorriu. Duo era meigo, o sorriso e simplicidade dele faziam o chinês imaginar o que no mundo havia feito aquele rapaz de trança lhe procurar no programa de conversas?

_-Como eu não o havia notado antes? –_ Wufei pensou olhando os olhos de Duo. Ainda não havia o olhado com cuidado, mas agora o fizera. _–Os olhos dele são... Violetas?- _Ele conclui estupefato. O jovem a sua frente era por traz daqueles óculos de grau forte, e aquelas roupas largas e sempre escuras, um rapaz muito belo. Duo tinha a pele clara e delicada, os olhos eram grandes em um tom estranho de quase roxo, os lábios delineados sempre em um sorriso vivo.

-Porque? Porque você me diz isso? O que afinal eu te fiz para você me tratar como se nos conhecêssemos há anos? – Chang finalmente perguntou.

-Eu sei que é estranho para você alguém que nunca trocou uma palavra, de repente passar horas conversando com você pela Internet, e depois te tratar como se fossem os melhores amigos. – Duo concordou.

-Sim. Você é estranho. Eu agora aqui sentado me sinto que se te conhecesse há mais tempo. – Wufei pensou.

-Eu sei. Mas... Você jamais iria lembrar. – Duo sorriu triste. – Quando cheguei à faculdade e te vi pela primeira vez, nossa. – Ele fez uma pausa ensaiando um olhar sonhador. – Eu soube que era você. Tentei me aproximar de várias formas, mas cdfs não eram bem vindos, e eu preferi apenas ficar te olhando de longe.

-Duo. – Wufei o interrompeu.

-Você não lembra mesmo, né? Em Nova York. – Duo falou sem esperança.

-Os olhos. – Wufei concluiu. –Você era aquele menino... – Ele sorriu.

-Eu tinha que fugir do orfanato para te encontrar e você do seu avô que não gostava que você fosse para a porta da igreja.

-Ele reclama disso até hoje. Achava que estava traindo nossa cultura. Vovô era um fanático. – O chinês sorriu. Como era gostoso resgatar o passado. Um tempo que acreditara estar para sempre esquecido.

-Wufei. Naquelas tardes, eu me divertia muito. Você me fazia muito bem. Era a única alegria na vida de um garoto órfão. – Duo comentou chegando a um tom ferido.

-Eu... Também fui muito feliz naquele tempo, Duo. Na verdade foi o melhor tempo da minha vida. Eu acabara de perder minha mãe e vir morar com meu avô no bairro chinês. Estava bem triste quando te encontrei pela primeira vez brincando sozinho naquela praça. Como me lembro disso. Das suas risadas e seus sorrisos.

Quando se é criança certos sentimentos por mais forte que sejam acabam se confundindo com amizade. As crianças não têm o peso dos sentimentos adultos, tudo para elas é válido e correto.

Wufei esqueceu o menino que foi em algum lugar no passado, trancafiado em algum frio e escuro buraco de seu coração. Hoje se tornara um homem frio, mas aquele garoto que foi um dia, ainda vivia dentro de si e Duo, aquele seu antigo companheiro de brincadeiras parecia capaz de descobrir onde estava aquele menino chinês sorridente.

Eles caminharam conversando animadamente pela calma rua. Havia um tempo largo entre eles para ser posto em dia.

Seguiram animados e esquecidos dos tempos de solidão.

* * *

Continua>>

* * *

**Um poema à Solidão. **

Solidão,  
Estivesses lá quando não havia mais ninguém.  
Quando todos apenas olharam.  
Você entrou e tocou.  
Sem medo e sem culpa.

Solidão,  
De todos foi a única que realmente quis ficar.  
Por vezes te mandei embora.  
Mas quando o Sol nascia, lá estava.  
Você pegou para ver e me assumiu.

Solidão,  
Aprendi a sorrir comvocê.  
E com os humanos aprendi a não confiar.  
Porque quando ninguém mais quis ficar...  
Você estava lá.

Solidão,  
É sim um vazio.  
Mas um vazio que ninguém mais quis preencher.  
Por isso você estava lá.  
Por todos os outros que fugiram como ratos covardes.

Solidão,  
Sempre fiel e escudeira solidão.  
Sempre a guardar as almas sozinhas, como a minha.  
Estivesses sempre comigo, solidão.

Solidão,  
Faz parte de mim, hoje, como faço dela.  
Meus olhos te trazem em meu sorriso, solidão.  
Para sempre comigo, solidão.

Hina

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Autobiografia**

**5x2**

_Au - Drama Romantico_

_GW_

_

* * *

_

_Não há limites. Embora se cai ao fundo escuro, sempre tem luz e calor dentro de um ser humano._

**Tenham uma leitura gostosa!**

* * *

Duo saiu da sala de aula. Como sempre ele era um dos primeiros a terminar aquelas fatídicas provas. Ainda os corredores estavam vazios, uma vez que faltavam mais de duas horas para o término do horário de prova.

Quando finalmente um turbulento Wufei saiu de sua sala caminhando pelo corredor faltavam apenas quinze minutos para soar o sinal anunciando a entrega dos exames.

O chinês sorriu ao ver o jovem de óculos o esperando próximo à lanchonete.

-Às vezes você gosta de esnobar sabia? – Chang o provocou.

-Ahhh... Só porque eu acabei minha prova em meia hora? – Duo sorriu.

-Maldito _sabe-tudo_. – Wufei sorriu ficando sério em seguida.

-Você devia se esforçar mais. Afinal no fim desse período será a seleção para o estágio na clínica _mental help_. – Duo comentou.

-Eu sei. Todos não param de falar nisso. – Wufei deu de ombros.

-É muito importante o estágio para um jovem psicólogo. Essa clínica é uma referencia. Será uma grande vantagem no currículo da pessoa escolhida. – Maxwell explicou.

-E para você seria muito importante, né?

-Claro. Eles pagam bem e agente pode aprender tanto. – Os olhos violetas do trançado quase brilharam.

-Acho que essa vaga já deve ser sua. Afinal as melhores notas...

-Classificação não é a único critério. Eles querem alguém que tenha endereço fixo e possa se dedicar de corpo e alma ao estágio. Querem alguém que possa ser auto-suficiente. – Duo informou. – Não é o meu caso, eu dependo da igreja para me manter na faculdade. Acho que não querem isso. – Ele se entristeceu.

Wufei ficou sério demais por um tempo. Eles seguiam sem silencio pelos corredores. O chinês imaginava como a vida daquele seu amigo era difícil.

Duo ia perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas Chang logo o despreocupou dizendo que há muito tempo não se sentia tão leve. Para ele muitas vezes o mundo parecia de uma cor cinza, ou mesmo era como se ele fosse uma peça solta das engrenagens, uma peça que não encaixava no quebra-cabeça.

Afinal quem um dia já não se sentiu assim? Vazio e sem sentido certo? Mas depois de reencontrar aquele amigo ele sentia-se melhor. Ao menos tinha mais vontade de rir e isso já era um ótimo começo.

-Vem. Estou morrendo de fome, hoje. – Wufei o puxou para dentro da lanchonete.

-Ihhh... O cfd. Escuta! Quer um livro com catchup? – Alguns dos rapazes encostados no bar sorriram para Duo.

Maxwell não respondeu apenas se encostou sem jeito no balcão olhando com seus olhos grandes a variedade de salgados e doces dispostos nas prateleiras, tudo parecia bem gostoso, mas ele apenas se manteve calado como se esperasse.

Wufei não era nada tolo. Ele logo viu que Duo não pediria nada, e lembrou-se de que seu amigo era um órfão tentando vencer na vida. Talvez não tivesse grana suficiente para comprar um lanche.

-É tudo bem chamativo aqui, mas nada saudável. Faz dois dias que não como uma comida caseira, sabia? – Wufei falou baixinho próximo ao ouvido do amigo. – Se não se importasse eu queria comer em casa. – Ele completou.

-Claro. – Duo sorriu, mas logo ficou sério. Naquele dia ele não tinha nada em casa, só receberia na próxima semana.

-Se importa se eu te fizer um contive para saborear um bom arroz? – Chang o estava convidando.

É claro que o convite foi aceito imediatamente. E assim eles entraram pela porta do apartamento do chinês. Duo prestou a mínima atenção em tudo descobrindo que o imóvel tinha os aspectos do dono estampado.

Ele fez uns breves comentários sobre a decoração pesada, mas de muito bom gosto.

Quando finalmente sentaram-se à mesa para a simples, mas apetitosa refeição Duo pareceu se emocionar.

Comida nunca fora um luxo em sua vida, muitas noites passara sem jantar, e muitas outras chorara por causa disso. Mas nesse momento o que mais emocionava era a sensação confortável de um lar, de comida feita com carinho e pessoalidade. Como precisava disso.

-Desculpe. Nunca havia sido convidado para um almoço assim tão carinhoso. – Ele comentou.

Wufei o respeitou sabendo que Duo era sincero, e era importante para ele aquele momento.

-Para mim também é sempre emocionante. Desde que minha mãe morreu e meu pai se foi, e estou longe do meu avô sempre que posse reviver uma sensação familiar me sinto muito emocionado.

-Acha mesmo que eu posso te trazer essa sensação de família? – Duo piscou seus olhos violetas prestando atenção nas emoções contidas no rosto do chinês.

-Claro. Você é o rosto da minha infância. Todo mundo tem um e você é o meu. Duo. Quando eu lembro das melhores coisas que já passei na vida eu lembro da minha infância e você sempre foi o sorriso da minha criancice.

Duo sorriu. O que seu amigo lhe dizia era tão verdadeiro.

Fizerem um silêncio sério para depois se olharem nos olhos com verdade. As mãos se deixaram tocar.

-Obrigado. – O trançado sorriu baixinho quando finalmente suas mãos estavam seguras delicadamente entre as maiores de Wufei.

A tarde fora bárbara. Parecida com as saudosas tardes que os meninos dividiam.

-Duo. As coisas estão tão ruins assim? Eu não sei se devo, mas percebi que você não tinha dinheiro para comprar um lanche. – Wufei comentou sem querer constranger o amigo.

Não havia vergonhas ou constrangimentos entre eles e Duo passou a contar sua difícil trajetória. Como era duro ter que ser o melhor da classe, ter que trabalhar para se manter, ter que engolir quieto tantas humilhações.

Duo falava sobre sua vida dura e isso só trazia um certo orgulho ao chinês. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas tinha orgulho de ser amigo de um rapaz como Maxwell.

Quando a noite começou a cair Duo se despediu dizendo que tinha que ir trabalhar, na verdade não queria ir, por ele ficaria mais tempo com Chang.

O chinês partilhava desse mesmo sentimento, por algum motivo ele queria Duo só para si, para conversarem mais e ele ver aquele sorriso nos lábios do mais jovem.

O jovem de trança já estava à porta dando as costas com simples aceno de mão, mas Wufei sentiu que queria mais. Sem se dominar ele o segurou pelo braço e seus olhos se chocaram. Fizeram um silencio cúmplice quando lentamente o chinês removeu os óculos de Duo.

-Você tem noção do que está fazendo comigo? – Ele perguntou baixinho ao americano. – Quando eu olho nos seus olhos eu sou capaz de não entender o mundo, mas sou capaz de tentar aceitá-lo como ele é. – Confessou-se.

-Fei. – Duo fez menção ao apelido que enquanto criança usava para aquele amigo querido.

-Duo. Esse momento de estar aqui parado olhando em seus olhos... Eu... Esperei demais por isso. Você nem tem noção de como é poder olhar nos olhos de uma pessoa e ela não desviar o olhar. As pessoas são muito falsas... Sustentam tantas farsas... –Wufei estava desabafando.

-Apenas os olhos contam o que uma pessoa realmente sente. – Duo não conseguiu quebrar aquele contato com as ires escuras do chinês.

-E o que seus olham contam a mim nesse momento? – Chang estava excitado com aquela situação. Nunca havia se sentido tão atraído por ninguém como estava se sentindo por Duo.

-Que sempre te amei. – Duo falou. Estavam no clima afinal, sozinhos e se olhando nos olhos.

Não se fizeram mais palavras. Duo fechou delicadamente os olhos aproximando seu rosto do outro. Beijaram de forma lenta e delicada. Como se suas almas cansadas pedissem por um descanso nos lábios do outro.

Aquele beijo foi bem mais sério e adulto que os infantis selinhos que aqueles dois trocavam em infância, mas ainda tinham o mesmo carrego de verdade e pureza.

O que significava aquele beijo? Nenhum dos dois poderia saber naquele momento, e muito menos estavam interessados em planos futuros, o momento era apenas um único, tinha que ser vivido com intensidade. Assim ficaram a se beijar.

**

* * *

**

Duo caminhou sorridente pelas ruas depois do beijo. Ele sempre sustentara aquele sentimento por Wufei e depois que o reencontrou na faculdade mantivera-se quieto em relação ao que sentia pelo chinês, mas depois dessa tarde maravilhosa, depois disso ele estava feliz. Wufei lhe beijara. Talvez fosse um começo. O começo de uma vida de verdade.

Naquela noite ele trabalhou bem concentrado, estava feliz e dizem que o melhor remédio para qualquer mal é o amor. Assim também à noite de trabalho correu veloz e logo o jovem de trança se viu refazendo o percurso até sua quitinete.

Estava pensando ainda nos beijos que trocara com aquele homem que tanto amava. Os toques tão carinhosos dele em seus lábios, a língua... Era tudo perfeito. Wufei era um homem lindo e o fazia se sentir vivo e amado. Duo não percebeu quando os mesmos homens o seguiram e em um beco o puxaram pelos cabelos o jogando contra um muro.

Exigiam que naquela noite o jovem abrisse as portas da igreja. Não seria difícil, afinal o rapaz tinha livre passagem ali, até mesmo à chave da igreja ele possuía.

Exigiam que naquela noite Duo facilitasse sua entrada na casa sagrada.

-Vamos! Vá para a igreja. Nós ficaremos escondidos e você nos dá um sinal. Ninguém vai se ferir. Queremos apenas uma grana. – Brad falava baixo, porem firme.

-Desculpe. Mas não Será possível. – Duo sorriu. Ele havia planejado tudo de forma a nunca trair a confiança de quem tanto já havia lhe ajudado.

-Como assim?

-Eu... Fiquei com medo. E acabei contando para o padre. – Duo confessou. – Ele ficou muito assustado e trocou a fechadura. Também avisou a polícia contra qualquer movimento entranho aqui pelas redondezas da igreja. – O traçado completou.

-Maldição. Eu devia arrebentar sua cara. – Brad bufou incrédulo.

-Perdão. Não fiz por mal... Eu... Apenas morri de medo de perder minha bolsa. – Duo não falava mentira, porém não foi apenas medo o que o levou a se negar e sim seu extinto de lealdade e respeito.

-Merda. Vamos dar uma surra nesse maldito. – Um dos amigos de Brad deu a idéia.

-Não. – Brad falou. – Escutem. Foi um erro meu envolver Duo nisso. – Ele completou.

-Que foi? Vai recuar agora? – Um dos homens pressionou Brad.

-Não é isso. É só que eu sei bem o que é se ver no mundo sem uma luz. E Duo também... Entendo a gratidão dele em relação a quem o deu essa luz. – Brad estava certo.

-Mas...

-Eu também seria grato assim se alguém um dia tivesse ao menos tentado me resgatar. – Ele completou magoado.

-Ainda há tempo. Sempre há volta. – Duo o olhou com pesar. Talvez o jovem delinqüente tivesse alguma chance.

-Não para mim, Duo. Talvez há algum tempo. Hoje não mais. – Ele sorriu a Duo. – Vamos embora. – Comandou dando as costas.

Duo não pode deixar de se entristecer. Brad podia ter dado certo na vida se alguém tivesse acreditado nele.

**

* * *

**

Wufei ouviu o interfone insistente, não esperava visitas após a meia noite. Mas quando abriu a porta viu Duo se abraçar a si com força.

Não estava entendendo, mas sabia que o outro estava precisando daquele contato. E como é abençoada essa intuição que os apaixonados têm, sempre sabem o que o outro precisa.

Assim o chinês o levou ainda agarrado a seu corpo para dentro. Ficaram por minutos naquele abraço gostoso, como se pudessem apagar o peso de uma vida inteira.

Quando Duo se sentiu seguro afastou-se do outro rapaz o olhando com tímidos olhos. Ia ensaiar um pedido de desculpa pela visita inesperada, mas Wufei o fez se calar com um beijo.

Beijaram-se ao sofá sentindo que as carícias ficavam cada vez mais ousadas, mas eram adultos e queria muito viver aquele momento e quem diria que estavam errados? Tinham o direito de ser feliz, afinal tanto Wufei quanto Duo não conheciam o significado pleno dessa palavra.

-Quero entregar-me a você hoje. – Duo falou corado quando deparou aquele beijo. O fato era que havia passado muito tempo, desde que revira Wufei na faculdade em se aproximar dele.

-Eu te aceito. – Wufei sorriu retirando os óculos do jovem. Ele ficava lindo sem eles.

Quando foram para o quarto do chinês Duo já estava sem camisa e com a calça e cueca aos calcanhares, os cabelos soltos e os lábios atracados aos do chinês.

Wufei estava sentindo o falo num latejo de excitação. Duo era perfeito demais. Era lindo. A pele tinha um toque macio e um cheiro gostoso, os cabelos sedosos davam gosto de acariciar. O chinês o beijava com gosto, sentindo o calor daquela boca, sentindo aquela língua brincar contra a sua. Como estava gostoso aquele beijo.

Duo se deitou na cama respirando fundo. Seu coração estava a mil. Pela primeira vez na vida estava nu diante de um homem sendo isso uma opção sua. Ele mesmo havia dito na sala que nessa noite queria ser de Wufei.

O Chinês viu o belo amante já nu o esperando sobre o colchão. O desejava muito para essa noite. Sua blusa foi parar em um canto qualquer, bem como as outras peças, e assim, completamente nu ele se deitou sobre Duo tendo todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiar com o contato íntimo das peles.

Novos beijos. As línguas buscavam sentir cada vez mais o gosto das peles.

Duo gemeu baixo se abrindo na cama. Wufei estava sobre seu corpo chupando com afinco um de seus mamilos e isso o estava deixando louco.

-Wufei... Como esperei por isso. – Finalmente confessou. Desde que havia despertado sua necessidade sexual o jovem órfão dedicava ao chinês os maiores desejos. Jurara um dia se entregar a ele como estava fazendo nessa noite. Aproveitando o momento pelo qual esperou tanto tempo Duo o empurrou levemente o fazendo sentar-se sobre a cama.

-Duo... Hummm... – Wufei se deixou gemer quando seu amante lhe beijou com dedicação os mamilos. Aquela língua tão gostosa desceu pelo seu abdômen definido, passou levemente nos pêlos pubianos, e parou sobre um falou ereto.

Um choque percorreu a espinha de Chang quando a língua quente de Duo passou a lamber ao redor de seu falo, ora passando pelos testículos, ora passando sobre a extremidade do falo. Aquele jogo era excitante, mas Duo não queria perder muito tempo, na verdade aquilo em nada soava apenas sexo. Mesmo fazendo coisas ousadas o jovem órfão lembrava um garotinho apaixonado, e não era mentira. Afinal durante tanto tempo gostava daquele outro rapaz. Assim apenas cumpria a vontade de seu corpo aliada à vontade de seu coração nessa noite.

O chinês soltou um grunhido rouco quando finalmente sua glande estava na boca de Duo que o chupava com gosto. Wufei largado na cama com o mais jovem entre suas pernas sugando com prazer seu falo era uma cena excitante demais. Passaram bastante tempo assim, até Duo sentir os primeiros jatos quentes dentro de sua boca, se espalhando por sua língua e descendo lentamente por sua garganta. Ele fora pego de surpresa, mas não negara que sorver o creme de seu amado lhe fora como um gesto de carinho. Confiava tanto naquele homem que sentia de alguma forma feliz por poder prová-lo tão intimamente.

Wufei também se assustara, afinal nem pudera se conter a ponto de tentar evitar que Duo tomasse sem sêmen, mas quando sentiu o jovem relaxar e voltar a lhe sugar ele também relaxou se entregando a cada sensação daquele sexo.

-Duo... – Wufei gemeu esgotado se jogando sobre a cama. – O que foi isso?

Duo sorriu passando a língua pelos lábios.

-Pervertido. – O chinês brincou o puxando para deitar sobre seu corpo. –Graças a Deus estamos juntos. Nem quero saber o que te fez tomar a iniciativa de bater na minha porta, mas graças a Deus você veio.

-Nem sei o que deu em mim, mas eu tive medo que você recusasse. – Duo falou baixinho enchendo o beijo do chinês de beijos molhados.

-Nunca. Eu quero muito esse teu corpo... Essa tua pele cheirosa. Nossa... Como é bom estar com você assim deitado sobre meu corpo. Respirando junto a minha respiração... – Wufei rebater falando manhoso enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Duo.

-Você é um romântico enrustido, sabia? – Duo implicou o beijando mais uma vez.

O falo do órfão estava ainda ereto quando ele separou o beijo para respirar e esfregou contra o de Wufei provocando.

Entendendo o pedido o chinês o deitou sobre a cama com delicadeza. – Você é maravilhoso. – Ele gemeu e passou a mão contra o falo de Duo. O apertando levemente.

-Feii... – Duo gemeu se esticando na cama enquanto a mão de Wufei trabalhava sobre seu falo com maestria. Logo estava gozando nas mãos do outro.

Já para Chang, ver Duo corado e gemendo eroticamente com um falo duríssimo o estava excitando mais uma vez. Assim quando o mais jovem estava trêmulo preste a gozar o chinês o puxou para si o beijando com paixão.

-Vem... – Separando as bocas Chang o chamou o deitando de bruços. – Gosta assim? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

-Eu... Não sei. – Duo gemeu sem jeito afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

-Vai ser maravilhoso. – O chinês falou passando a mão nas nádegas redondas do jovem, sentindo seu falo saltitar ao apertar aquelas carnes macias.

Sem se conter ele abriu aquela nádega apetitosa fazendo o ânus escondido ali se mostrar timidamente. –Excitante. – Chang gemeu vendo o furinho róseo se reprimir.

-Cuidado... – Duo pediu baixinho envergonhado e temeroso.

-Vou tratá-lo com todo o carinho que merece. – Sem mais Wufei passou a lamber o orifício achando delicioso o toque de sua língua molhada contra a pele hipersensível daquele local.

Duo gemeu sentindo seu corpo tremer de forma incontrolável. Estava nervoso de início, mas com o tempo e aquela língua lhe acariciando ele foi se deixando relaxar e logo movia seu quadril, como que implorando por um toque mais ousado.

-Vou passar isso aqui... Vai ficar mais fácil. – Wufei comentou pegando um creme na gaveta. Abrindo o tubo derramou nos próprios dedos, para em seguida ir entrando com o indicador em Duo.  
Chang estava completamente concentrando em por aquele dedo no interior de Duo. Ele sentiu seu falo chuchar, sentia que a cada momento ficava mais excitado, sem se conter soltou um gemido quando estava com o dedo dentro do esfíncter de Duo. Era quente ali de uma forma confortável. Aos poucos o músculo delicioso ia relaxando aos toques de seus dedos.

Maxwell afundou o rosto no travesseiro deixando que vários gemidos se perdessem ali. Estava tomado de prazer. Aqueles dedos dentro de si era a coisa mais erótica que já lhe havia acontecido, uma vez que quando criança não passara de vergonhas e humilhações.

Ele mordeu a ponta do travesseiro com força quando sentiu um espasmo passar por sua espinha o fazendo apertar o dedo de Wufei dentro si.

O chinês sorriu vendo que Duo estava pronto. Assim os dedos foram retirados com cuidado. Seu falo estava duro demais. Buscando na mesma gaveta ao lado da cama um preservativo ele agiu rápido, logo seu pênis estava pronto, devidamente seguro.

Duo gemeu ao sentir-se dilatando. Ele sentia as paredes do esfíncter se esticando à passagem do órgão do outro rapaz. Havia uma pequena dor que ia se espalhando como uma câimbra pelas nádegas e virilha. Ele gemeu rezando para que passasse.

-Tudo bem... – Chang fez uma pausa quando estava com seu falo pela metade dentro do rapaz. Abriu com pouco as nádegas do menino e sorriu ao ver como era perfeito aquele encaixe. Era com se tivesse mesmo reservado para ficar ali dentro de Duo. –Vou fazer com calma. Confie em mim. – Ele foi falando enquanto passava a encher de beijos e mordicadas as costas do rapaz.

A dor se deu por esquecida em certo momento deixando o lugar vago para o prazer mórbido e Duo se remexeu na cama gemendo.

Wufei sorriu e sempre com muito carinho foi se afundando mais dentro do mais jovem, sentindo como era quente e macia a entranha do belo amante.

Quando aquele membro rijo acertou a próstata de Duo ele girou os olhos violetas erguendo o tronco. As mãos de Wufei passaram ao redor da cintura fina dele, e assim buscando apoio o chinês passou a entra e sair, fazendo um atrito gostoso entre suas carnes.

Assim se deixaram entregar naquele oceano de prazer. Gemendo atracados naquela dança erótica.

Duo agora estava de quatro sobre a cama tendo um chinês de olhos fechados preste a gozar. Ambos estavam beirando o limite.

-Duo...

-Fei...

Foi feito um breve silêncio, para em seguida eles liberaram seus fluídos.  
Maxwell gemeu vencido se jogando sobre a cama, enquanto terminava de gozar contra a própria mão que massageava seu falo.

Wufei removeu o preservativo se deitando sobre o corpo de Duo terminando de ejacular sobre as costas do rapaz.

**

* * *

**

O sentimento de plenitude que assaltou os dois rapazes na manhã seguinte foi imenso. Wufei nunca soubera até hoje como era acordar numa manhã e se sentir vazio de todo aquele peso que trazia consigo, um peso que havia surgido na infância, se intensificara na adolescência e se mantivera constante na fase adulta, porém nessa manhã quando sentiu aquele corpo morno a seu lado sentiu-se tomado por aquele sentimento de proteção e felicidade.

Wufei se virou na cama olhando por um tempo indeterminado a face relaxada de Duo, era belo e delicado. O chinês sorriu para si, feliz de verdade.

Ele nem soube quanto tempo ficou quieto olhando o amante dormir, apenas se deu conta que Duo estava acordando quando aqueles olhos grandes piscaram lentamente mostrando um violeta vivo. Ele lhe sorriu genuinamente.

-Que horas são? – Duo olhou pela janela vendo que o dia claro já havia se levantado.

-Não importa. Fique um pouco mais. A propósito, fique para sempre comigo. – O chinês sorriu.

-As coisas não são assim, Fei. Como vai ser agora? – Duo o beijou num selinho tímido.

Não havia maiores problemas, uma vez que eram ambos adultos e solteiros, e se gostavam, podiam ficar juntos até o momento que desejassem e se isso fosse uma vida inteira, também não fazia diferença.

Duo ficou em silencio abraçado ao chinês, sentindo como era gostoso ficar ali agarrado ao perito forte e protetor daquele homem. Ele apoiou a cabeça sobre o tórax de Chang suspirando pensativo.

-O que houve ontem? Você estava tão nervoso quando chegou aqui? – O chinês não o removeu de seu peito, apenas acariciou os cabelos macios do mais novo.

-Fei... Eu queria tanto poder te contar coisas boas. Eu não quero ficar ter alugando com meus trágicos problemas de _órfão coitadinho_. Soa tão chato esse papo sempre. – Duo gemeu contra o peito gostoso.

-Não seja tolo. Eu adoro te ouvir falar. E somos amigos demais para eu te deixar com problemas sozinho. – O chinês o encorajou.

-Lembra do Brad?

-Um que te batia? Que dividia o quarto no orfanato com você? – Wufei prendeu a respiração temendo que aquele monstro tivesse retornado e feito alguma coisa contra Duo.

-É. Ele havia voltado. E estava me pressionando para eu ajudá-lo a assaltar a igreja. Ontem ele e os amigos dele me prensaram contra a parede e eu disse que não ia fazer. Que havia dito ao padre e a polícia já estava avisada. – Duo falou.

-Duo. – Wufei se incomodou. – Foi muita coragem sua. Mas ele te fez algo? – Não suportaria alguém machucando _seu Duo_.

-Ele se foi sem me tocar. Mas... Rever Brad me fez lembrar de tudo. – Duo gemeu apertando-se contra o corpo de Chang.

-Tudo bem. – O chinês o tocou com mais carinho ainda. Ele conhecia aquela história. Sabia que Duo havia sido molestado quando criança. –Isso passou. – Ele falou com confiança.

Ficaram apenas ali abraçados. Não trocaram muitas palavras, afinal tudo que Duo precisava naqueles momentos era ficar abraçado sentindo a força e calor verdadeiro de outra pessoa. Ele só precisava disso para se acalmar e entender que os sofrimentos pelos quais passou quando criança não mais voltaria.

-Eu... Amo você. – O órfão falou. Sabia que era precipitado dizer algo daquele tipo. Afinal ele sabia que havia sido uma noite de sexo, e embora seu coração saltasse com isso para o amigo havia sido sexo, nada de futuros compromissos.

Wufei não respondeu. Desde quando brincava com o menino de olhos violetas próximos ao bairro chinês ele sabia que os sentimentos deles eram bem mais que uma amizade infantil. Atualmente quando revira Duo soube disso, noite passada quando estava dentro de Duo sentira que estava exatamente dentro do lugar que estava reservado para si, porem sabia que era bem cedo para aquele tipo de declaração.

Quando os raios de Sol insistiram em romper a barreira que eram as pesadas cortinas do quarto do Chinês Duo se levantou do peito do outro olhando curioso para a mesinha de cabeceira e vendo uma pequena peça quadrada. Era um relógio. Seus olhos piscaram várias vezes. A peça não lhe era estranha.

-Fei? Onde conseguiu isso? – Ele apontou para a peça prateada.

-Uma velha. Mas o que foi? – Chang se ergueu na cama encarando o rapaz. –Você está bem? Está pálido? – Se preocupou.

-Eu... Esse relógio. Eu lembro dele. Eu nunca conheci meus pais... Mas as freiras diziam que uma vez uma senhora foi ao orfanato dizendo que conhecia meus parentes e havia deixado aquela peça, segundo ela, era uma peça de família. – Duo falou se esticando para trazer o pequeno relógio entre seus dedos. Era a mesma peça. O mesmo peso, os mesmo detalhes.

-Duo. Não podia ser outra? – Wufei o olhou assustado. Duo estava pálido.

-Não. – Duo foi incisivo. – É uma peça trabalhada demais. Pelo amor de Deus, me diga aonde você conseguiu isso? Wufei! – Duo estava agora trêmulo. As lágrimas caiam de seus olhos com pesar.

-Duo... – Wufei não respondeu. Depois com calma diria a ele que conseguira numa loja, mas por hora o jovem estava tão descontrolado. Tremia com a peça nas mãos. –Poe isso aqui. – Ele o abraçou com carinho tanto carinho retirando de suas mãos o despertador.

-Fei... – O mais jovem sempre tivera na vida a grande vontade de saber mais sobre si mesmo. Ele estava bem abalado. Assim se deixou ficar nos braços no chinês até exausto pegar no sono.

Wufei o pôs com cuidado na cama o cobrindo com delicadeza. Era muito preocupante a ligação de Mandy com aquela pessoa que se dissera conhecer Duo, mas talvez a cigana tivesse apenas comprado aquela peça de alguém, ou mesmo roubado. O chinês por hora deixaria o rapaz descansar.

* * *

Continua>>

* * *

**Seus olhos são de mel**

Bate o vento que leva embora as folhas caídas.  
Vai-te à olhos nus,  
Sem vida,  
Som dor,  
Sem sorrisos.

Vai que vem um ecuro de dúvidas e um barulho de choro.  
Vem da chuva fria que molha a alma quente.  
Alma sem carne,  
Sem sentimentos,  
Sem humano pesar.

São sempre seus olhos cor de mel que vêm à noite vazia.  
É seu sorriso feliz de menino homem que sabe o que quer.  
Que sabe que não me quer...  
Mas te deixo sorrir e passar.  
Seu andar de homem formado, lindo, exaltado.  
Formoso sabe que o é.

Sorria-me e seja meu Sol, nas noite vazias.  
Sorria, apenas continue a sorrir.  
Me basta... saber que você sorrir.

Hina


	4. Chapter 4

**Autobiografia**

**

* * *

**

_Au - Drama Romântico  
__Violência_

_

* * *

_

Wufei estava na cozinha preparando alguma coisa para Duo comer assim que acordasse. De fato havia um carinho grande de sua parte por aquele garoto, uma preocupação de amigos com intensidade de um amor gentil. Estava muito preocupado com o jovem. Chang avaliava o quão difícil era a vida de seu jovem amante.

O chinês não estava esperando visitas, porém o interfone tocou. Atendendo ele deu consentimento para que a pessoa subisse até seu apartamento. Era Heero.

O japonês entrou pela sala vendo a blusa negra espalhada sobre o sofá.

-Visitas? – o japonês arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Não seja indiscreto. – Wufei o repreendeu.

-Não me disse que tinha alguém... – Yui o provocou. – Quem é?

-Heero. Sei que seria legal eu falar que me dei bem ontem à noite, mas não é nada disso. Eu estou com uma pessoa da qual gosto muito... –Wufei tentou explicar que não falaria nada sobre sua noite com Duo.

-Achei que tinha me dito não ser capaz de gostar... – Heero o olhou sorrindo.

-Não gostava... Mas ele é da minha infância. Achei que havíamos nos perdido um do outro. – Chang explicou indo para a cozinha.

-Sei. É revigorante quando isso acontece. – Heero falou seguindo o amigo. – Agente reencontra alguém do passado e enxerga a possibilidade de voltar exatamente onde nos perdemos de nós mesmos. – ele completou parando à porta do quarto onde Duo dormia. Heero ficou a admirar o garoto. Parte das costas macias à mostra, a coxa roliça, aqueles cabelos enormes e soltos como um manto maculando o brancume dos lençóis.

-Heero. – Wufei o puxou pelo braço tal qual se repreende uma criança travessa.

-Ele parece ser bonito. – Yui comentou enquanto ia para a cozinha. – Você não me disse que era lindo assim. O traseiro parece bem apetitoso... –foi uma brincadeira infantil.

-Olha. Não faça mais isso. O Duo tem uma história bem complicada. Eu o conheci quando criança. Ele vivia num orfanato e nós pegamos amizade na praça perto da casa do meu avô. Depois ele acabou sendo envolvido em corrupção de menores e depois crescemos... E nunca mais nos vimos. Nos perdemos um do outro...

-Nossa Chang. Eu adoro história de amor. – Heero revirou os olhos azuis sentando-se numa cadeira, prevendo que seu amigo ia contar uma longa história.

-É sério. Ele é o melhor aluno do meu curso. O cdf da sala. E eu nem o conhecia, somente recentemente que fui saber que ele era o menino que brincava comigo...

-E como você sempre o amou o levou para sua cama... O que tem demais nisso? – Yui com sua praticidade vazia tudo muito fácil.

-Não sei. Eu só não queria que ele se sentisse mal, sei lá. Se ele acordasse e te visse o olhando ele podia achar que o estou exibindo para meus amigos. – Chang deu de ombros.

-Entendo. Mas, do jeito que ele é lindo se você quiser levar esse relacionamento à frente vai ser inevitável esse pensamento. Todos vão te invejar.

-Sei. Mas não sei se vamos levar a frente... Apenas quero viver o momento. – O chinês comentou sem jeito.

-O garoto não quer? – Yui o olhou, porque as atitudes de seu amigo levavam a crê que ele estava muito envolvido com o rapaz nu em sua cama.

-Acho que quer. Na verdade não conversamos sobre nós, na verdade nem sei se existe _nós_. –Wufei falou triste.

-Você está com medo. – Heero concluiu. –Wufei. Nunca mais faça isso. Não tenha medo de ser feliz. Você vai se preservar de tudo, se proteger de sofrimentos, mas vai se privar de se apaixonar também. – Yui estava sério. –Nunca me imaginei dizendo isso, mas hoje eu sei. Não existe maior momento da vida de um homem ou de uma mulher que estar apaixonado. Acho que todo mundo devia se apaixonar ao menos uma vez na vida. – ele concluiu.

-Heero... – as palavras morreram na garganta do chinês como ervas secas num caminho sem água. Ele estava surpreso com a declaração de humanidade e romantismo que o japonês lhe dera.

-Bom, agora que meu momento conselheiro de chinês confuso passou vou indo, não quero que o garoto acorde e pense que é o seu _troféu_. – Yui sorriu cínico.

-Heero. Obrigado. – Wufei falou sincero. Eram apenas palavras o que o japonês lhe dissera, podiam passar sem deixar nenhuma impressão, ou podiam fazer um sentido bárbaro se aproveitadas a finco.

Yui bateu levemente a porta da sala por onde havia entrado há pouco tempo atrás. O jovem chinês ficara parado olhando o silêncio quase palpável de seu apartamento, afundando em seus pensamentos confusos. Pensamentos de um homem feito que tinha fugido a vida inteira de si mesmo, mas que agora parecia querer se achar definitivamente.

Enquanto isso no quarto Duo se moveu. Estava acordando confuso, não lembrava de ter pegado no sono novamente.

Desperto segurou a cabeça que chuchava dolorida. Os cabelos longos caíram soltos por seus ombros. Ele se moveu lentamente se levantando. Cobrindo o nudismo com os lençóis voltou a admirar a peça de prata disposta numa prateleira cinza. Seus olhos grandes varreram a prateleira onde havia também uma série de pequeninas caixas das mais diversas cores e formatos delicados.

-Caixinhas de música. – Duo sorriu. Seus olhos brilharam de uma forma intensa. Lembrava que quando criança amava gastar horas afinco com o nariz nas vidraças das lojas aonde tinha aquelas caixinhas de músicas.

-Duo. – Wufei chegara no quarto.

-Eu não sabia que você colecionava. – o jovem de olhos violetas apontou para as caixinhas.

-Eu as faço. Lembra quando agente prometia que teria as mais lindas caixinhas de músicas de todo o mundo. – Wufei sorriu. Era uma promessa tola, mas qual a criança que não faz promessas tolas? –Essa aqui. – o chinês se aproximou apontando para uma bem maior em formato de coração. – Lembra dessa? Naquela loja do bairro chinês?

-Claro. A bailarina saia de dentro dela... – Duo estava com os olhos arregalado, tal qual há anos atrás ficava quando via aquelas pequenas e belas peças.

-Duo. Essa aqui foi a primeira que fiz. Ela é sua. – Wufei entregou uma caixinha menor em forma circular e cor vermelho vinho. –Eu a fiz pensando em você. Amava ficar vendo essa caixinha naquela loja. Os dois cisnes dão a volta na extremidade da caixa quando se abre a tampa e terminam tocando os bicos quando a música chega ao fim. – ele explicou a sistemática simples do artefato.

-Fei. – Duo recebeu o presente nas mãos. Estava emocionado. Por horas ficava olhando aquele movimento rítmico dos cisnes, ouvindo a música da amizade tocar. –Obrigado. – Ele abraçou o chinês.

-Na vida é nas caixinhas de músicas. Os dois cisnes seguem seu percurso, como já está previsto vão se encontrar. Para sempre vai ser assim... Unidos – Wufei comentou entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Duo.

Naquele dia eles sentaram em silêncio no chão do quarto e abraçados viram os dois cisnes percorrer o breve e rítmico caminho até tocarem os bicos no embalado da música.

**

* * *

**

Uma semana havia se passado. Wufei estava cada vez mais envolvido com Duo. Fizeram o trabalho junto, almoçavam juntos, sorriam e dormiam muitas vezes juntos.

Nessa manhã o chinês levara Duo até a loja de Mandy, mas a cigana nada ajudara.

-Olá. Vejo que o chinês trouxe uma linda moça. – Mandy sorriu quando os dois entraram pela porta da loja depois de fazer o guiso tocar. –Ahhh... Minhas predileções nunca mentem, embora se atrapalhem um pouco. Como foi que não vi esse grande detalhe entre suas pernas? – A cigana piscou ara Duo que nada entendeu.

-Como? – Duo piscou.

-Nada, gracinha. Uma brincadeira. – ela sorriu. – Então Wufei. Como vai a vida de apaixonado que eu disse que viria logo? – a cigana jamais deixaria de alfinetar o rapaz chinês.

Wufei não respondeu, apenas se deixou corar pelo comentário.

-Senhora. Estamos atrasados, mas... – Duo a olhou com seriedade.

-Sim, meu lindo. – A velha o olhou com pena. Aqueles olhos violetas tristes eram tão belos e diferentes.

-Aquele despertador que alugou a Wufei. Eu tenho que saber como veio parar com a senhora. – O jovem de trança falou com urgência na voz macia.

-Ahhh... Aquela peça. Eu sou uma comerciante, amado. Sinto muito, mas não tenho como saber de onde vem toda a minha mercadoria. Sinto muito, pois vejo pelos seus olhos belos que essa informação lhe era bem importante. – ela o tocou com carinho no rosto.

-Que pena. Por um momento achei que podia ter conseguido alguma pista.

-Sinto muito. Criança. Seja lá o que for eu não posso ajudar. – Mandy deu a conversa por encerrada.

Duo saira da loja arrasado. Talvez tivesse mesmo se precipitado por acreditar que algum dia teria alguma informação a respeito de seus pais, se eles sumiram no mundo sem ao menos se preocupar porque voltariam tempos depois? Não fazia o mínimo sentindo alimentar aquele tolo sonho infantil.

Wufei respeitou aquele momento do outro, não tocando mais naquele assunto. Seria bem melhor assim. Assim eles arrumaram um certo código de não tocarem naquele naquilo novamente, a não ser que tivesse alguma novidade, e isso era pouco provável. Era bem difícil achar pessoas das quais não se sabiam nem sequer um nome.

**

* * *

**

Na última semana o chinês era visto chegando ao lado do _cdf_, estavam sempre juntos nos corredores, nos tempos vagos, na biblioteca. Era nítido que os dois andavam mais amigos que o normal e isso logo chamou a atenção de muitos, porém o que mais havia atraído os curiosos foi o trabalho de nota máxima que o professor Hardy havia pregado no quadro do salão principal do prédio de psicologia.

Duo Maxwell e Chang Wufei, estava escrito na capa.

Quando Wufei se aproximou do grupo de curiosos pareceu ficar surpreso por ter seu nome em tal importância, afinal ele nunca havia figurando entre os melhores alunos antes. Havia uma quantidade considerável de alunos constatando que o nome Chang estava mesmo naquela posição.

-É Chang. Parece que seu plano deu certo. – Um dos amigos de Wufei se aproximou sorridente.

-Plano? Que plano? – Wufei o olhou sem muito entender.

-Você faltou duas semanas seguidas. E estava tão ferrado na aula de Hardy. Não lembra que combinamos que você conseguia tirar a matéria do babaca quatro olhos? – o amigo sorriu. Era de Duo que ele falava, esse era _o babaca quatro olhos _da frase.

Duo acabara se aproximar. Para ele aquilo não era importante, estava bem acostumado com seu nome entre os melhores. Ele viu Chang no meio, mas quando estava perto o suficiente ouvir algo que não queria nunca ter ouvido.

-Eu sei disso. Mas...

-Não seja modesto. Não só conseguiu a matéria como fez o _cdf_ ficar caidinho. Melhor conseguiu ir para o quadro dos parabéns. Você deu um golpe de mestre.

-Cara... Olha. O Duo... – Chang ia tentar falar alguma coisa.

-Eu sei o Duo é até gostosinho se tirar aquele óculos, se vestir melhor, mas pra comer _aquilo_ você devia mesmo estar desesperado por notas. – O amigo ia sempre atropelando o que o chinês tinha a dizer. –Valeu, comedor de _cdf._ – Sorriu por fim dando tapinhas nas costas no chinês.

Para certos alunos a faculdade era apenas um local de pessoas jovens e bonitas e era status desfilar com os mais bonitos. O próprio Wufei em tempo atrás jamais apareceria ao lado de um _cdf,_ como Duo. Por isso era bem aceitável que ele estivesse apenas se aproveitando da inteligência do jovem de trança.

O amigo de Chang sorria ainda tentando arrancar dele como Duo era na cama. Queria saber detalhes da transa, se o menino gemia alto, ou era daqueles que gemia baixinho num quase suspiro.

-Vamos, não seja tímido. Você o comeu de quatro? – Ele perguntou, porém ficou mudo em seguida, pálido.

Wufei acompanhou o olhar vidrado de seu amigo se virando. Duo estava ali parado, logo atrás deles, havia mais gente apenas ouvindo a conversa, algumas meninas deram grunhidos achando a atitude de Chang alguma coisa próxima da canalhice.

Maxwell olhou para Wufei espantado. O que afinal significava aquilo? As noites que passaram juntos... As conversas íntimas e baixinhas que sopravam ao ouvido um do outro antes de pegarem no sono. Os sorrisos bobos, os olhares? Era mentira?

-Porque você fez isso? – Duo falou débil. Era como se ele estivesse em um trampolim divertido, esqucido da altura que estava e de repente fosse ao chão. Havia quebrado a cara, feio demais para se sair bem daquela cena. Todos estavam ouvindo e olhando. Pior Wufei fizera de forma que todos soubessem o que estava se passando entre eles.

-Não... Eu... Não é isso. – Seria ótimo poder explicar aquilo.

-Wufei? – Duo o olhou. –Você me usou? Eu nunca passei de um nada para você! – ele acusou. Sua voz agora não passara de um fiapo morto e carregado da mais pura dor. Duo havia se aberto de coração àquele homem que julgara seu amigo e agora isso. Não podia ser verdade. Mas que outra verdade teria? Wufei jamais sairia com um cdf se não fosse apenas interesse.

-Como fui idiota! – Ele falou olhando toda aquela gente a seu redor. O olhavam com pena. –Que humilhação. – gemeu se encolhendo.

-Duo. Não é nada disso. – Chang se aproximou do rapaz.

-Não, me deixa em paz. – Duo quase gritou se afastando. Estava ferido e confuso, queria apenas sumir dali.

O amigo de Wufei foi saindo erguendo as mãos em rendição. –Eu vejo que você levou a aposta a sério, em garanhão? – ele piscou para Chang. – Comeu tão bem o cdf que ele gamou.

-Duo. Volta aqui. Deixa eu te explicar... – o chinês ainda tentou, mais o garoto fugira chorando.

Wufei sentiu alguma coisa se romper com força por dentro de si. Ele podia imaginar como era estupidamente dolorosa para Duo a idéia de ser usado como um lixo. Ser usado para sexo e ser exposto como um vadio aos olhos dos outros. Pior. Sabia como era terrível a idéia de saber que em um dia se tinha um sonho de amor se formando e no outro dia não ter nada mais que uma farsa nojenta. Como pode deixar as coisas acontecerem daquela forma? Ele amava Duo, nunca ficou com ele por interesse em nada daquilo.

-Chang. Soubemos de suas notas, parece que a ajuda do quatro olhos te foi bem-vinda. – Zechs, o rapaz loiro que adorava implicar com Duo estava ao lado do chinês. – Você entrou no nosso conceito. A faculdade inteira está comentando como alguém pode ser tão esperto como você. – Zechs sorriu. – Afinal alguém assim, como esse_ menininho_, deve ter sido bem fácil. Foi só estralar os dedos, não? – O loiro passou o braço por sobre o ombro de Wufei.

-Cale essa boca, Zechs. –o chinês gemeu vencido. Estava com as pernas bambas, afinal ele próprio estava sofrendo muito com tudo aquilo. E tantos o olhavam como se ele fosse um herói por se aproximar de um cfd ingênuo e usá-lo daquela forma.

-Que foi? Vamos, Chang. Ele é gostoso ou você teve que fazer um sacrifício apenas pelas notas?– O loiro sorriu. –Essa é a pergunta que todos nós estamos fazendo. Nos conte como é comer Duo Maxwell. – o loiro quase gritou, queria que todos soubessem como o jovem de trança havia sido usado.

-Ei, Chang. Conte-me esse segredo. Eu estou precisando de uma força nas aulas da Sally. Se eu souber comer um cdf direitinho ele pode me ajudar também. – Outro garoto sorriu em deboche.

-Você se superou tanto comendo o panaca que agora está no time de basquete. – Zechs como capitão anunciou.

-No time? – Wufei arregalou os olhos surpresos. Aqueles caras deviam estar completamente loucos. Eles o estavam quase elogiando por acharem que ele transara com Duo pelas notas? Mas essa idéia estava lhe dando grande popularidade, ele não pode evitar esse pensamento. Sentiu-se péssimo por isso.

**

* * *

**

Duo não acreditara naquilo. O homem que o levara para cama era ninguém menos de que Chang Wufei, o amigo que o acompanhava na infância. O homem que dormira com ele na noite passada, que o abraçara quando estava chateado. Ele saira pelos corredores. Estava zonzo com sujeira. Ele entrou em um dos muitos banheiros se entregando a um choro compulsivo.

Imagens de seu corpo nu e infantil sendo tocado de forma nojenta há anos atrás. A dor e humilhação que sentia toda vez que era usado, toda vez que o fazia ser apenas um mero objeto de sexo, de prazer. E agora Chang o fizera se sentir pior ainda.

-Porque. Porque, Wufei você foi me machucar desse jeito? – ele se perguntou no choro.

As horas mudaram no relógio no alto da parede daquele corredor. Duo ainda estava ali trancado naquele banheiro. Sentia como se as forças tivessem lhe sido removidas do corpo junto com as muitas lágrimas que derramara.

Aquele era o banheiro do fim do corredor do oitavo andar.

O rapaz de trança finalmente se levantara e tomara coragem de se olhar no espelho. Era a mais fiel imagem da derrota. Estava sim vencido e muitíssimo humilhado.

-Quantas horas eu passei aqui? – Ele falou baixinho lavando o rosto. –Ele e nem ninguém merece esse meu sofrimento. – Duo seguiu falando ferido.

Ele deixara a torneira aberta observando a água sair, ficou por um tempo breve sem ação olhando o movimento inteligente da água escoando pelo ralo, seguindo seu rumo.

A porta se abriu batendo com força, em seguida foi trancada.

-Sabia que te encontraria aqui. Já saquei que quando eu faço minhas brincadeiras você vem chorar aqui como uma cadelinha. – Era ninguém menos que Zechs.

Duo o olhou pelo espelho, se voltando para encarar assustado o loiro em seguida.

-O que faz aqui? – Duo falou em defesa.

-Eu venho te seguindo há algum tempo. Sei que esse banheiro é seu lugar preferido no campus, estou errado? – o loiro sorriu se aproximando.

-Não se aproxime. – Duo se encolheu.

Zechs sorriu maldoso. – Calma. Eu achei que era para todos. Afinal é publico que você deu para o chinês e eu quero também.

Era no mínimo absurdo. –Vai pro inferno, Zechs. Você não vai me tocar. Eu não deixaria nem se você fosse o último homem na face da terra.

-Duo, me poupe. Você não é nenhuma donzela de filmes românticos. O campus todo tá sabendo que o chinês te deu um trato e você vai ter bastante problemas, porque assim como eu, tem tantos outros querendo te encostar contra uma parede. – o loiro se aproximava perigosamente.

-Não. – Duo ia gritar, mas Zechs já estava tão perto. O loiro o puxou para si o beijando engolindo seus gemidos. Por mais que tentasse escapar o outro o estava dominando. Em um desespero único Duo conseguiu acertar uma joelhada contra as partes baixas de seu atacante, porém não forte o suficiente.

-Seu filho da puta. – O loiro o alcançou quando ele estava quase chegando à porta para destrancá-la. A trança foi puxada com força e em seguida a testa de Duo foi acertada contra uma das paredes, repetidas vezes até ele ficar bem atordoado.

Zechs o arrastou para um dos box rasgando sua blusa e o xingando. Lá dentro do pequeno banheiro as roupas de Duo foram definitivamente rasgadas e ele apanhou mais ainda de Zechs.

As aulas haviam acabado para Chang naquele dia, mas ele não teve vontade de voltar para casa, ou mesmo se mover. Seu Duo estava muito decepcionado com ele, e justo agora que achavam que estavam namorando firme. Ele se sentou num dos muitos bancos de concreto no pátio da faculdade e infelizmente teve o desprazer de ouvir muitos comentários sobre Duo, muita gente pondo em questionamento a dignidade do rapaz de trança.

No oitavo andar Duo tinha se obstinado a lutar contra Zechs até não poder mais, porém ele logo estaria sucumbindo definitivamente, afinal o outro era bem mais forte. O jovem de trança estava sangrado muito agora devido às muitas pancadas que levara com a cabeça contra a parede do banheiro. Seus óculos quebrados estavam jogados num canto.

-Fei... – Duo se viu gemendo. Talvez fosse seu íntimo que acreditava amar e confiar naquele chinês.

-Cala a boca, sua bicha nojenta. Eu vou te dar algo bem melhor que o chinês. – Zechs soube ser bem vulgar. Ele acabara divertindo-se com o desespero do pequeno _cdf._ –Eu vou te comer melhor que ele. –Afirmou beijando a boca do jovem.

-Hhm... – era apenas um tolo protesto do menino que agora era sentado sobre o vazo. Aterrorizado abriu bem os olhos já grandes para ver que o outro estava ficando nu. –Nãooo... – protestou Duo sabendo o que seguiria. –Nãooo... – ele gritou tendo seus cabelos puxados na direção do volume abaixo da cueca de Zechs.

O corredor do oitavo andar estava vazio, os alunos já haviam se retirado por aquele dia, mas a sorte de Duo talvez fosse um estudante atrapalhado que esquecera seu caderno na sala que ficara próxima ao banheiro. Os gemidos e protestos de Duo estavam bem auditivos.

-Esses malditos, fanfarrões trancam o banheiro para fazer sacanagem. Parece que tem gente levando pica feito louco... – o estudante comentou encostando os ouvidos com curiosidade.

-Isso não. Por favor! Não! – Duo gritou entre o choro.

-Cala a boca! – Zechs revidou e se fez ouvir um barulho de soco que silenciou o lugar por um breve momento. –Viu o que eu faço com um_ cdf_ vadio como você? Eu vou ser seu chinesinho hoje, Duo. – o loiro falou em voz alta.

O estudante deu um passo atrás segurando contra o peito o caderno. Ele reconhecia aquelas vozes. Sempre soube que Zechs era o aluno-problema do campus, e que ele estava sempre acostumado a transar com qualquer um, mesmo que isso significasse agarrar a força...

-O Wufei ta apaixonado por esse carinha, e pelo visto ele também está gostando do chinês. Eu preciso avisar meu amigo. – o estudante largou o caderno no chão e saiu correndo. Ele era o mesmo amigo que havia provocado aquela discórdia entre Wufei e Duo, tinha que fazer alguma coisa e se redimir, já que o chinês estava gostando do cdf ele nada podia fazer a não ser tentar ajudar a reatar aquele relacionamento.

**

* * *

**

Chang se levantou do banco, estava cansado de ouvir tanta gente comentando sobre ele e Duo.

-Chang, cara! – o amigo lhe chamou.

-Que você quer? – a recepção de Wufei àquele amigo não foi boa, por causa dele Duo agora devia estar largado em um canto qualquer acreditando que não passava de um brinquedo.

-Cara... É o Duo, seu _garotinho._ – O amigo tomou fôlego, viera correndo.

-Eu devia arrebentar com sua cara. – o chinês o segurou pela gola com raiva.

-Ei... Eu já saquei tudo. Você se apaixonou pelo _pirralho sabe-tudo_. Mas... Por isso... Ele está apanhando do Zechs. – informou nervoso.

-O que? – Chang demorou um pouco a processar a nova informação.

-É cara. O Zechs tá comendo ele a força no banheiro do oitavado andar... Ele vai matar o seu garoto cdf. – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes de Chang sair correndo.

Wufei não esperou mais nada. Saiu correndo. Ele conhecia a fama de Zechs. O rapaz loiro havia sido expulso de outra faculdade acusado de estuprar um colega do time de basquete, bem como estava acostumado a espancar _cfd._

Um misto de desespero e violência guiavam os passos trôpegos do jovem e apaixonado chinês que corria pelos corredores trotando nos degraus das escadas, como um príncipe encantando que ia salvar sua bela donzela.

Chang correu até a porta do banheiro do oitavo andar, estava trancada. De dentro vinham alguns gemidos abafados.

-Duo! – ele gritou.

Agindo com extrema rapidez o chinês arrombou a porta com um pontapé. Dentro do banheiro, no último Box ele viu Zechs e Duo.

Duo estava praticamente desfalecendo. Os olhos negros de Chang varreram aquele cenário bizarro. Maxwell estava praticamente nu, havia sangue nas paredes e no corpo do rapaz. Zechs fora pego em uma situação muito comprometedora. Estava com as calças arriadas até os tornozelos e segurava a cabeça de Duo pelos cabelos o forçando na direção de seu pênis ereto. Era sem dúvidas um nojento ato de estupro.

-Sai fora, Chang. Estou me divertindo também. – Zechs falou mantendo Duo preso pelos cabelos. – Ou achou que esse corpinho era só para você?

-Seu... Filho da puta! – A raiva que o chinês sentiu foi estrema. Ver Duo naquele estado, nas mãos daquele tarado.

-Fei. Por favor. Ajude-me. – Duo finalmente choramingou. Ele estava sangrando na testa, os cabelos soltos da trança, as lágrimas.

-Seu desgraçado. Solta ele! – Chang gritou. O que veio a seguir foram cenas pavorosas.

Zechs e Wufei se atracando com fúria.

O loiro era mais forte, porém a raiva transbordava do corpo do chinês que o empurrou por sobre a enorme lixeira o chutando no processo. Conseguindo se recuperar o loiro segurou o pé do chinês o derrubando contra uns armários.

Duo pedia que parassem, mas nada podia fazer. Ele quase nu. Exposto aos olhos dos dois, estava ferido e assustado. Mas tentaria ajudar o chinês.

-Não se mete. – Zechs o empurrou o fazendo cair batendo a cabeça contra a parede.

-Seu tarado, covarde. – Wufei se recompôs vendo Duo ser empurrado e avançou no outro rapaz para lutarem de forma corporal novamente. Socos enfurecidos eram errados contra o ar.

O confronto dentro do banheiro estava ficando cada vez mais perigoso. Os barulhos chegaram até os corredores chamando a atenção. Alguns alunos assustados chamaram a segurança do campus e em pouco tempo Treize entrava apavorado com alguns guardas. A cena que se seguia era assustadora. Zechs e Wufei estavam a ponto de se matar. Havia uma carga de ódio muito grande naquele confronto.

A dificuldade enfrentada pelos soldados para separarem aqueles dois foi terrível.

Finalmente Zechs foi imobilizado num canto do banheiro enquanto Wufei também o era em outro canto. Agora a situação parecia contida. Treize estava assustado, olhando em torno o que fora um banheiro agora era um caos. Ele não sabia como dois alunos podiam chegar numa situação como aquela. As paredes sujas de sangue e o jovem Duo encolhido em um canto chorando e sangrando.

-Que pensam que estão fazendo? – Ele encarou os rapazes com muita raiva.

-Esse chinês de merda. – Zechs gemeu tentando ainda se livrar. – Ele me agrediu por causa desse vadio que ele ta comendo! – Gritou falando de Duo.

-Seu filho da mãe! Você o atacou! – Wufei se defendeu.

-Não teria se ele não se oferecesse pra todo mundo! – Zechs rebateu.

-Já chega! – Treize os interrompeu. – Duo. – Ele olhou o garoto. – Como foi se meter nisso. Você foi o pivô dessa confusão toda? – Lamentou.

Duo tinha sim proporcionado aquela confusão toda, mas de forma alguma tinha sido o culpado, naquela história toda ele era a grande vítima.

-Senhor Treize. Eu imploro. Eu não tive culpa... – ele choramingou.

-Criança. – Treize se aproximou cobrindo a nudez do rapaz com seu paletó. –Sinto muito, Duo, mas a igreja vai ter que saber disso. –Era com pesar que o diretor falava aquilo ao aluno. –Mas não se preocupe com isso agora, criança. Você irá para um hospital cuidar desses ferimentos. – Falou tal qual um pai, e assim acolheu o jovem com cuidado em seus braços fortes. –Enquanto vocês dois, eu lamento que na minha gestão tenha acontecido algo assim, mas a polícia já foi acionada. E alguém vai pagar por essa nojenta tentativa de estupro. – Ele falou firme olhando com ódio para os dois alunos contidos pelos seguranças.

-Esse vadio mereceu! – Zechs gritou furioso.

-Senhor Treize. Wufei tentou apenas me ajudar... Eu juro. O Zechs que tentou me... – Duo não mais conseguiu falar. Odiava o som tedioso que a palavra _estupro _continha.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, minha criança. – Treize apaziguou fazendo um breve carinho em Duo.

Assim todos foram para a sala da direção. Duo apenas chorava enrolado num canto com o agasalho que Treize havia lhe emprestado. Zechs mantinha-se em outro canto com um sorriso de asco nos lábios. Havia se metido em confusão, mas o jovem trançado estava em situação pior ainda. Wufei estava sentando na frente da mesa de Treize ouvindo o sermão da vez.

Após ouvir Wufei Treize tratou dos procedimentos de praxe, já que Zechs nada quis falar.

-Sinto muito. – Chang falou baixo sentando ao lado do trançado. –Eu amo você. Sei que é um momento terrível para isso, mas eu sei que te amo. Eu nunca ia te usar para nada... Eu jamais... – Chang meio que atropelava as palavras numa tensão para que Duo acreditasse.

-Tudo bem, Fei. Você já me mostrou quem é. – Duo falou baixo sorrindo para o rapaz a seu lado de forma carinhosa. – E o que sente. – ele completou ainda sorrindo.

-Parece que se trata de um relacionamento gay onde um namorado estava apenas tentando defender o outro de um taradinho... – Treize comentou com um de seus assistentes do outro lado da sala.

-Infelizmente uma tentativa de estupro é caso de polícia. – o assistente apoiou.

-Pena que Duo além de ser vitimado dessa forma por esse safado do Zechs ainda vai perder a bolsa da igreja. – Ele comentou triste olhando para Duo que agora conversava intimamente com o chinês.

-Mas, e agora? A sua bolsa. –Wufei acariciou penosamente o rosto de Duo.

-Acho que está tudo acabado. – ele gemeu.

-Meninos. Estou podendo ver o que sentem um pelo outro, mas não convém essa troca de carinhos, assim, arraigadas. Lembre-se que vocês podem se amar, que espero que seja isso mesmo, mas ainda são dois homens dentro de uma instituição educacional. – Treize se meteu entre os dois retirando de forma possessiva a mão de Chang do rosto de Duo.

-Desculpe, senhor. – Duo abaixou os olhos de forma envergonhada.

-Tudo bem, criança. Venha. Eu cuido de você de agora em diante. E o senhor, tente se conter mais se quiser preservar seu namorado. – o diretor aconselhou ao chinês.

Dali adiante iam dar queixa, e Duo passar pelo duro trâmite que uma vítima de abuso sexual tem que passar, porém Treize se prontificara a estar ao lado do rapaz o protegendo de forma voraz.

**

* * *

**

_Eu acho que todo mundo devia ao menos uma vez na vida se apaixonar. Vivenciar uma paixão é uma das mais proveitosas experiências na vida de um ser humano, e acho que descrever o estado de paixão é a maior e mais difícil tarefa de um artista..._

_Como é bom estar apaixonado._

**Beijos,  
Hina**


End file.
